A punto cero
by SSelenne
Summary: Santana y Brittany vuelven a verse luego de 10 años. Ambas tienen un pasado que las persigue, un futuro imprevisible, y un viejo amor que en su presente se ha reducido a cenizas... ¿Es posible recuperar algo roto, perdido y olvidado? Esta es la historia de un grupo de personas que comprenderan que, a veces, no queda más opción que empezar desde cero. -Faberry-Brittana- Klaine
1. Familia

_Saludos a quien se detenga a leer. Este Fan-fic es el primero que escribí hace ya casi dos años y que comencé a publicar (y aun publico) en otro foro. Como en estos tiempos estoy inmersa en un bloqueo- y por pedido- decidí volver a recordar la alegría que se siente simplemente publicar capítulos, publicando en esta página de la que yo misma he sido una viciosa lectora. Ha pasado tiempo desde que empecé, he aprendido más, asi que no pude evitar "pulirla" de su versión de hace dos años. Más alla de eso, sigo teniéndole el mismo cariño y espero que una parte de eso pueda notarse en algunas de las palabras que leerán. Solo un par de aclaraciones:_

_- En esta historia, el __único__personaje abiertamente gay es Kurt Hummel._

_-Salvo por algunas excepciones, todo lo ocurrido en las 2 primeras temporadas de Glee, junto a uno que otro hecho de la 3ra temporada, en verdad pasaron. Las siguientes temporadas son inexistentes._

_- Los capítulos son largos. El fic en si probablemente se divida en tres partes. Esta que estoy iniciando la llamo: "Demonios del pasado"_

_Sin más, les deseo una feliz lectura. Estaré avanzando con los siguientes capítulos en breve. Gracias_

**I**

**"Familia"**

Los últimos fríos del invierno prácticamente extinto desde hacia semanas re-aparecieron aquella tarde en Nueva York. Seguramente era un jueves normal para todos los que circulaban por las pobladas calles de la ciudad, pero para ella todo pasaba lento, agónicamente lento.

Había parado de lamentarse. Ya hacia casi un mes desde que descubrió los planes de su ex esposo, aun llevaba la copia con tinta fresca del divorcio en su bolso. No existía vuelta atrás.

Prometió nunca más llorar por alguien desde hacía tiempo, no iba a darle en el gusto a nadie de verla derrotada, pero sus fuerzas se tambaleaban. Momentos como esos, dotados de dolor, amargura y decepción, solo la hacían renegar aun más de la mala suerte que tenía en el amor.

Recién salía de trabajar y conducía seria como el resto de las personas. Su imagen en el espejo retrovisor le indicaba constantemente que ya no era la joven que se cubría con distintas mascaras para ocultar su propio y maravilloso ser. Los años habían pasado junto a las lecciones que, bien o mal, la habían formado como adulta. Ahora ella era una mujer de 28 años, recién divorciada, que formaba parte de la sociedad y -como tal- tenia responsabilidades que asumir y un mundo al cual enfrentar.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquella tarde recordaba una y otra vez lo que su padre le gritó años atrás en la cara:

_"-Si pudiese revivir el punto exacto en que me equivoque contigo, tendría que volver al punto cero: donde tú no habías nacido."_

Ojalá fuera así de fácil. Ojalá uno pudiese simplemente borrar esos errores del pasado que en su momento parecían buenas decisiones... Pero no. La vida parecía empeñarse en mostrarle que, no importaba qué hiciera, siempre algo iba a salir mal.

Se cuestionó varias veces en qué se había equivocado. Qué hechos tan terribles causó como para tener que vivir sintiéndose siempre encerrada en un laberinto sin escapatoria. Luego reaccionaba y se daba cuenta que en realidad no hizo más que amar, ser ella misma, vivir su vida y sus sueños... O al menos intentar rehacerlos. Lo intentó de nuevo y volvió a salir herida. Apostó y perdió la partida. Pero el juego debía continuar a pesar de todo.

Este último pensamiento la reanimó un poco mientras llegaba a una guardería ubicada a siete calles de su consultorio.

-¡Santana! ¿Cómo te va? -La saludó cordialmente una mujer bastante mayor.

-Qué tal, Señora Helen. He salido más temprano así que decidí pasar… Después se me haría tarde.

-Me parece bien. Acompáñame. Ahora están en la hora del cuento...

La anciana caminaba con entusiasmo seguida por la mujer de ascendencia latina que contemplaba con una pizca de cariño aquellos pasillos coloridos que conocía desde hacía un año o más. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta color amarillo, Helen le indicó que pasara.

Santana ingresó a la habitación y vio a la maestra sentada en el suelo con un libro en las manos mientras unos cuantos niños observaban atentos. Entre ellos, una cabecita le resultaba inconfundible. No podía evitar observarlo con sus potentes ojos oscuros totalmente iluminados.

De pronto, la docente se detuvo en su relato y, en tono muy bajo, le señaló a un niño que lo esperaban. El pequeño se giró con curiosidad y una sonrisa se dibujo en su carita. Se paró con suma cautela y corrió a los brazos de Santana. La latina se agachó frente a él y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. A ambos les encantaban esos abrazos: era uno de los modos más simples en los que ella podía expresar cuánto amor sentía por su hijo.

El pequeño Axel aún no cumplía los dos años. Era delgado y bastante callado. Su madre encontraba en él un aire casi ínfimo y peculiar a Blaine, su ex-marido. De ella había heredado aquel tono de piel moreno, un exótico matiz entre canela y caramelo; el pelo oscuro con unos notorios bucles era por parte de ambos, al igual que su mirada firme y de repente dócil, encerrada en unos apenas rasgados ojos marrones. Pero lo más característico del niño sin duda alguna era su dentadura blanca, capaz de iluminar cualquier día gris solo con sonreír.

-Bueno, mi cielo, pasaremos al supermercado y luego iremos a casa ¿Te parece? -Preguntó con tono alegre mientras acomodaba al pequeño en el asiento trasero de su automóvil. El niño asintió mostrando los dientitos y mirando con adoración a su madre. Solo sabia palabras como "no", un "si" que sonaba como "ti", tía, papá y mamá; pero le bastaba eso -sumado a sus manos y gestos- para comunicarse.

Con Axel su vida era más llevadera, él era un sol. Nunca lo reprendía pues él casi no daba motivos; ella se había empeñado en enseñarle los hábitos de conducta necesarios desde muy temprana edad. Intentaba ser una buena madre, correcta, no perfecta ya que sabía que nadie lograba serlo; y aunque costara imaginarlo era dulce, dedicada y paciente con los niños.

En el departamento familiar, Blaine Anderson acomodaba sus últimas prendas en una de sus maletas. El hombre de mirada verde olivo se sentía algo abatido. Ese era su último día en Nueva York. Las cosas no salieron como habría deseado alguna vez, pero tenía bien en claro que él fue el principal responsable de las fallas insalvables de su matrimonio.

Era particular el caso de la familia Anderson-Lopez: cuando él y Santana anunciaron que se casarían, todo el mundo especuló con que se trataba de una farsa, un nuevo modo de ocultar los hechos que traían consigo. Pero para ellos no era así y no les importó lo que los demás dijeran. Se habían conocido un poco en preparatoria y el destino los hizo re-encontrarse nuevamente en la gran ciudad. A partir de ese momento no se separaron, sobretodo porque ambos se hallaban derrotados, sin nadie que los escuche ni comprenda del todo. La confianza naciente fue de repente algo positivo a lo cual aferrarse. Fueron grandes amigos. Cada uno a su manera, se daban ánimos para seguir adelante, lograban entenderse, podían pasar noches enteras hablando de cada tema que se les pasara por la mente.

Mientras Blaine terminaba sus estudios en contabilidad, Santana ya se había graduado de la universidad como psicóloga. Pronto la latina se incorporó al mundo laboral y, apoyada siempre por su amigo, logró abrir un consultorio que ganó buen prestigio en poco tiempo. Cuando por fin él se graduó, se mudaron juntos a aquel departamento como un modo de reducir gastos.

Pero poco a poco, la necesidad de sentirse amados y obtener por fin algo estable influenció lo suficiente para acercarlos más y más. Como suele pasar, comenzaron a darse algunos privilegios en su relación amistosa, al punto de sentir una gran química y atracción mutua. Siguieron así, cortando con relaciones sin futuro, hasta que una tarde de otoño del 2017 Blaine le pidió matrimonio, casi convencido de que lo que pasaba entre ellos era algo cercano al amor ideal. Santana aceptó, ante la sorpresa de todos sus conocidos. Aquellas sombras del pasado que los seguían parecían quedar por fin en el olvido cuando dieron meses más tarde el "_sí, acepto."_

Casados y felices, pasaron un año lleno de expectativas y nuevos sueños. Pronto el trabajo comenzó a dejarles un margen más corto para estar juntos, pero los momentos que vivieron fueron manejados con alegría y pasión, siempre con algún regalo o recuerdo.

Sin embargo, al paso del tiempo, Blaine comenzó a realizar viajes de negocios, lo que causó que su esposa creara nuevos sentimientos de soledad, que se transformaron más tarde en ansias por formar una verdadera familia. Axel nació a mediados del 2019, aunque esto no detuvo al hombre de negocios en sus cada vez más constantes viajes. Poco llegó a importarle perderse gran parte de los primeros meses de vida del niño, todo lo contrario a lo que Santana hubiera imaginado.

La distancia, la soledad, y los prolongados silencios y dudas que comenzaron a surgir fueron apagando rápidamente la llama que mantenía iluminada su relación de pareja hasta verse casi como desconocidos. Llegó un punto en que Santana prefirió concentrarse en su hijo y en su profesión tras un tiempo de intentar recuperar a su esposo, y sobre todo, a su amigo. Blaine, antes que culpa, sintió una amplia libertad y volvió a relacionarse con el pasado. Se había reencontrado con el famoso Kurt Hummel: su primer novio de la adolescencia ahora era dueño de una de las marcas de ropa más famosas de Europa. No les llevó mucho tiempo revivir aquellos sentimientos que en un momento llegaron a ser ignorados y guardados en una cicatriz sellada en su corazón. Los viajes se convirtieron en días de encierro juntos y la aventura pasó a ser una creciente obsesión por recuperar al que, en definitiva, siempre fue su primer y único gran amor…

-Esto… no está bien.- Dijo observando una gran cantidad de fotos sobre una repisa.

Podía recordar buena parte de los días en que las imágenes fueron tomadas. En un día de campo junto a sus ex amigas, Rachel y Quinn, Santana y él posaban sonrientes apoyando sus cabezas uno junto al otro. Seguía una del día de su boda, otras de ambos paseando por la ciudad o haciendo caras en el auto. También había fotos de su hijo: cuando bebé, riendo y dando sus primeros pasos. El recorrido finalizaba con una foto tomada en el último cumpleaños de Blaine, donde nuevamente se hallaban ellos con Axel en brazos, y una sonrisa en sus rostros muy diferente a la inicial. El hombre de cabello castaño oscuro se quedó mirando fijo esta última imagen, la tomó entre sus manos y dejó caer unas grandes lágrimas sobre el cristal.

No era fácil lo que iba a hacer en los próximos minutos.

Oyó un sonido proveniente de la entrada: su ex mujer abrió la puerta mientras cargaba en una mano una cantidad de bolsas y en la otra a Axel, que se había dormido en el viaje de regreso.

-Cielo, despierta, ya no eres un bebe de tres kilos. -Comentó la latina bajándolo con cuidado. Blaine los observaba desde el salón, se habían parado frente a él. Axel lo saludó con la mano alegremente al verlo. – Anda cariño, ve a tu cuarto. Bobby te debe estar esperando. -Le susurró la morena a su hijo. No quería que estuviera presente en lo que se avecinaba.

El niño salió disparado en busca de su peluche favorito mientras ella redirigió sus ojos con ira hacia su ex marido. Tras un incomodo minuto donde intercambiaron miradas dolidas y molestas, salió con las bolsas directo a la cocina. Blaine acomodó la fotografía en su respectivo sitio dirigiéndole, ahora sí, una última mirada. Cuando se dio vuelta, Santana estaba unos metros más atrás de él con los brazos cruzados.

-Santana, yo… -Comenzó con tono apenado. Su ex mujer cortó el discurso con un movimiento rápido de su mano.

-¿Ya empacaste tus trapos? -Retrucó fríamente. Él tragó saliva.

-Escucha, no quiero discutir, solo déjame…

-Te hice una pregunta. -Alegó Santana.

Miraba a su ex marido con desprecio, aunque no podía ocultar el dolor que sentía al tener que actuar así. A veces, a pesar de todo, le costaba asumirlo. _¿Cómo era posible que eso estuviera pasando...?_

Llegó a creer que tenia la vida perfecta junto a ese hombre, ahora ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada sin dejar de pensar en lo falso y traidor que era.

Blaine se mostraba avergonzado, solo pudo comentar unas palabras antes de ponerse a llorar.

-Por favor… ¿No hay un modo de arreglar mejor las cosas? Ya sabes... Por Axel.

-Te recuerdo que tú pretendías huir y abandonarlo todo, incluyéndolo a él. Ahora vienes con lamentos pero en ningún momento descartaste la idea de marcharte. -La morena miró hacia otro lado, verlo así le daba asco.

_¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que había sido un error? _

- De haber sabido que terminarías yéndote, ni siquiera hubiera pensado en casarme contigo.- Agregó, cerrando los ojos para no llorar.

- No me digas eso, por favor. -Dijo Blaine dando unos pasos hacia ella. –Yo a ti te quise, de verdad. Jamás voy a dejar de agradecerte los momentos mágicos que me hiciste vivir, y todo lo maravilloso que me diste… -Esto el castaño comenzó a decirlo incluso antes que la morena descubriera su plan y ese fue uno de los primeros indicios que la alertaron de que algo iba mal.

-Pero siempre lo amaste a él... ¡Nunca pudiste olvidarlo! ¡No estaba en tus planes encontrarlo! ¡Toda esa basura de discurso me la sé de memoria! -Gritó Santana, empezando a perder el control. -¿Qué tiene ese tipo ahora, huh? ¿El dinero, la fama...?

-Es mi primer amor Santana, intenta comprender...

-¡No! No me pidas comprensión. Te vas con el hombre que te hizo más daño, que te engañó las veces que quiso, ocultándote la verdad; pero claro... –Aplaudió sarcásticamente.- Es tu primer amor. Por favor, Blaine.

-Él ha cambiado, prometió que…

-Las personas y las cosas nunca cambian. -Renegó la latina con desesperación.

_¿Qué no entendía que no quería oír más...?_

Blaine intentó sostenerla por los hombros pero ella lo corrió violentamente.

- Solo ten presente este cambio en tu vida: nosotros ya no pertenecemos a ella. Olvídate de mí, de lo que vivimos e hicimos, de esta parodia de _"familia"_ que creímos formar y vete. -Sentenció mirándolo a los ojos de forma amenazante y avanzando los pasos que él empezaba a retroceder. - Ni siquiera te atrevas a volver, porque yo de ti ya no soy nada y Axel ha dejado de ser tu hijo. Así de roto y solitario como te dejó el estúpido ese... te devuelvo a él.

Al diablo. Ella no pudo resistir más y también se quebró. Las lágrimas ahora rodaban de los ojos de ambos.

–… Vete, y que seas feliz con tu amor-trofeo.

-Santana, por Dios, te lo suplico. –La dignidad se esfumó una vez más de la sala y Blaine cayó de rodillas mientras tomaba la mano de su ex compañera llorando desesperadamente. -No me hagas esto, amo a mi hijo. –Santana logró tragar saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-...Tu avión sale en media hora, llegaras tarde. -Dijo amargamente e intentando soltarse.

-Perdóname… -Pidió él por primera vez en ese mes, mirándola con suplica. -Perdona el daño que te he hecho. Me siento como un monstruo.

-Lo eres, y lo serás siempre. Tú sabes lo que pienso del perdón. Pero tranquilo...– La latina suspiró y se inclinó para que la viera gesticular con claridad. - No creas que le voy a hablar pestes de ti a Axel. Eres tan poca cosa, caíste tan bajo, que él ni siquiera sabrá de tu existencia. De a poco tu recuerdo se borrara de su mente, al igual que de la mía. -Santana conocía el punto exacto para hacerle daño psicológicamente y no dudaba en atacarlo con todas sus armas.

Pasó un periodo de silencio muy tenso. Mientras ella respiraba agitada intentando contener lo peor de sí misma, él se ponía de pie llorando más intensamente.

-Para Ax…-Comentó Blaine al cabo de un tiempo sosteniendo un sobre marrón en el que Santana suponía que había dinero y quizás alguna carta.

-Quédate tu asquerosa limosna. -Respondió violentamente y con orgullo, tirándole el paquete en la cara; nada podría saldar aquel daño, nunca. El hombre vaciló por un instante

-Pero, entonces... ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Qué es lo que quieres...?

-¡Quiero que te largues de una maldita vez! -Finalizó ella con los ojos llenos de furia.

Blaine la miró con temor: estaba totalmente transformada, quién sabe de qué era capaz si continuaba su alegato. Lo peor que podía hacerle a esa mujer era engañarla y, no obstante, lo había hecho.

-Entiendo. -Murmuró agachando la mirada.- Pero, por favor, déjame despedirme de él.

Santana no respondió a ese pedido. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto haciendo temblar el edificio con el portazo.

Blaine se limpió las lágrimas, no pretendía que su hijo lo viera así de mal.

Salió directo hacia el cuarto del pequeño pero lo encontró a mitad de camino sentado contra la pared abrazando a su oso. Seguramente había escuchado la discusión y, asustado, se alejó de allí. El corazón de su padre se partió en mil pedazos al verlo ahí, con esa carita tan dulce. Lo tomó en brazos llenándolo de besos y resguardando en su recuerdo el aroma a bebé que aun traía.

Inevitablemente, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de aquel hombre que abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo mientras, en una secuencia, recordaba todo lo bello que aquel ángel le hizo sentir y vivir desde que supo que vendría al mundo.

-¿Amas a papá? -Le preguntó observando sus gestos.

-"Ti." -Sonrió el niño, acariciando la cara de su padre con suavidad. Blaine lo apretó contra él fuertemente pasando de manera tierna su mano por el pelo oscuro de Axel.

-Y papá también te ama, siempre lo va a hacer. - Sollozaba. – Por cada tres cosas malas que escuches de mi, solo una va a ser cierta. Sé que está mal, muy mal dejarte, Axel... Pero no puedo hacer nada. Sé que vas a salir adelante junto a tu madre que te ama de igual forma, o más, que yo. Espero que ambos encuentren la felicidad que me negué a darles y que crezcas para ser en un buen hombre... Uno mil veces mejor que yo. Sé que en tu corazón existirá alguna vez el perdón para este tonto, estúpido, y cobarde. Te amo tanto hijo... -Continuó diciendo Blaine aferrado a su pequeño, que se acomodó en su pecho mientras lo mecían.

No era posible para nadie distinguir si esas palabras dichas a propósito en voz alta podrían ser ciertas. La verdad es que en aquel hombre se llegaba a dudar verdaderamente si entendía el significado del amor. Pero era hábil en victimizarse, sonaba bastante convincente. Santana lo escuchaba atrás de la puerta, sollozando. Estaba a punto de salir implorándole a Blaine que se quedara, pero su orgullo la mantenía en el límite.

Finalmente, cuando todo quedó en silencio, salió de su cuarto. Aun tenia con él a Axel, el pequeño se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Ahora solo eran los inevitables sollozos de ambos los que se escuchaban en el departamento.

Con cuidado, Blaine le entregó a su hijo dándole los últimos besos en la cabeza sin parar de llorar. La latina se aferró al niño evitando mirar a los ojos al castaño.

_¿De que valen las lagrimas? ¿Cuál era el sentido de hacer todo ese grotesco espectáculo...?_

El contador parecía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, como resistiéndose a irse. Se colocó el abrigo, sujetó sus valijas y caminó a paso lento hacia la salida. Santana lo observaba amargamente resignada. Blaine dejó las maletas al otro lado de la puerta y contempló por última vez la casa en la que había pasado pocos y perfectos momentos. Sus ojos finalmente miraron a la que fue su compañera, parada frente a él aun con el niño en brazos. Sus miradas tristes intercambiaron un último cruce.

-Espero que seas feliz.- Dijo aquel hombre con un hilo de voz.- Lo mereces. Cuídense mucho...- Santana cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras abrazaba a Axel. -Adiós. -Terminó él mientras se marchaba con sus cosas en ambas manos.

Ella no dijo nada, solo rogaba que esos fueran los últimos segundos que debería soportar de tormento. Se apresuró en recostar a su hijo en la cama una vez que los pasos de Blaine dejaron de oírse por el corredor.

El lugar quedó sumido en un doliente silencio sepulcral.

Este era un día común para el resto del mundo, pero para ella todo estaba por comenzar. Quizás ya estaba cometiendo nuevos errores que en algún momento podría lamentar. Ahora en serio serian una familia de dos. A partir de ese momento, ella empezaba a ser madre soltera. Allí, en ese preciso instante, nuevas barreras se forjaban en su interior para enfrentar los desafíos que se diagramaban en su aun imprevisible futuro.

El momento había llegado más rápido de lo esperado: Empezaría una nueva vida, desde cero. Y estaba aterrada, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

Santana se dirigió a la entrada y cerró la puerta que su ex marido no se atrevió a cerrar. Se apoyó de espaldas contra ella mientras una última lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Hasta nunca, Blaine. -Susurró a la vez que su corazón- por fin -parecía dejar de estremecerse.


	2. Cuenta conmigo

_**Nota de autora**__:Si bien soy una antigua lectora, subiendo cosas todavía soy una aprendiz, así que si hay un modo de contestar comentarios aun no lo descubro. Pero les agradezco tanto a las que ya conozco de GL que se tomaron la molestia de volver a pasar, como a las que simplemente leyeron. Como esto es una especie de re-edición yo creo que publicaría unas tres veces a la semana, pero admito que no soy fanática de las actualizaciones continuas. Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo. Gracias._

**II**

**Cuenta conmigo**

Esa tarde de jueves, en una de las calles menos congestionadas que se podían encontrar en la gran ciudad, una mujer de cabello castaño estacionó puntualmente su automóvil. Esperaba no tener que permanecer mucho tiempo allí, no quería tener problemas por aparcar en un sitio para discapacitados (de nuevo) Se retocó el labial con su índice mirándose en el espejo retrovisor y aprovechó para acomodarse el cabello. Casi inmediatamente después de eso, la puerta del acompañante se abrió y una mujer rubia, vestida y peinada formalmente, se sentó a su lado. Compartieron una mirada fija, casi seria, que terminó por ablandarse cuando sus labios se unieron con un tierno y veloz beso para sellar el saludo.

Rachel Barbra Berry (de Fabray, no lo decía pero le encantaba recordarlo) había cambiado desde sus tiempos de ser una pequeña perdedora judía. Tras graduarse de preparatoria se fue de Lima - su ciudad natal - jurándose a si misma no volver hasta cumplir su más grande sueño: ser una estrella de Broadway. Claro que la joven aspirante a actriz no se fue sola: desde que se subió al avión con destino a New York, contó con la compañía de aquella rubia, su amante durante el último tramo de la secundaria, quien ahora - diez años después - viajaba a su lado en el auto.

Con esfuerzo y sin desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad, la castaña ya había cumplido su objetivo. Era una actriz de Broadway a la que no le iba mal, que era bien vista por la crítica. Salir con una mujer no fue un detalle que la detuviera. (¿Y desde cuando el amor era un impedimento...?) De hecho, nada la detenía cuando se trataba de cumplir sus metas. Gracias a su enorme nivel de ambición y su innato talento, era cada vez más codiciada en el mundo del espectáculo.

Su rubia estuvo a su lado en todo momento. Ella aprovechó para estudiar en New York. Aunque había obtenido una beca en la prestigiosa universidad de Yale para estudiar arte dramático, un giro de último momento en la etapa final de su adolescencia la hizo reconsiderar su vida y su futuro. Se inclinó por la abogacía, una carrera para la que creía tener una personalidad apta. Al poco tiempo de graduarse, le propuso matrimonio a su novia actriz.

-¿Crees que se haya ido? - Preguntó la judía despegando su vista de la autopista. Quinn sonrió apenas: ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que su esposa hablara al respecto.

-Pues dudo mucho que las cosas hayan cambiado de ayer a hoy. -Le contestó dejando de leer un expediente. Se referían a la separación de Santana, un tema que las mantenía en vilo.

No fue difícil que se encontraran en la gran ciudad. Quinn era una de las pocas amigas que le quedaban a Santana al salir de preparatoria. Rachel poco a poco fue ganándose el cariño de la morena. Además, ella fue una de las que apoyaba la decisión de ambas para empezar desde cero en la gran manzana.

En un primer momento solo se tenían entre ellas y eso las llevo a atravesar juntas las graduaciones, actuaciones, y compromisos de cada una. Santana estuvo presente cuando planeaban su casamiento e iniciaban una nueva familia. Ellas fueron las damas de honor que más lloraron en el festejo de su amiga con Blaine, y las primeras que se enteraron de la llegada de Axel, de quien Quinn era madrina y Rachel, tía favorita... (Según ella misma, claro)

Pero antes, Santana tuvo el extraño privilegio de convertirse en tía de Abraham Iker Fabray-Berry, que había nacido dos años antes que Axel. El niño era fruto de una mezcolanza entre un ovulo de Quinn con un donante judío, implantado en el útero de Rachel.

_- "Si tanta necesidad tenían de ser madres podrían haber adoptado un niño y ya."_

En aquel tiempo, a Santana le parecía sumamente raro que sus amigas se decidieran a buscar un bebé, todas aun eran bastante jóvenes. Pero no hubo nada que las detuviera: Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry no eran personas a las que les gustase esperar.

Actualmente, su relación era buena, se veían casi todos los días. Ellas adoraban a Axel, sobre todo por lo tranquilo que era (a diferencia de su hijo, un pequeño ser tan adorable y desastroso como el demonio de Tasmania, que nunca se callaba o se quedaba quieto)

"Aik", como lo llamaban todos, era una versión masculina y pequeña de Quinn. Heredó sus envidiables ojos verdes y tenían el mismo color de piel. A pesar de que su cabello a la luz se veía rubio, encajaba mejor en la gama de los castaños. Y en cuanto a personalidad, Iker poseía el dramatismo y la incansable energía de su madre actriz, pero eso era lo que normalmente alteraba la vida de la abogada... y a veces la de su tía latina.

Con Blaine todos ellos se llevaban bien, hasta el intento de fuga y abandono de este. Cuando la verdad salio a la luz, no fue necesario aclarar del lado de quien estarían. Quinn se encargó especialmente de llevar adelante todos los trámites del divorcio y de asesorar a Santana. La rubia no tuvo compasión: ese tipo no merecía nada ni tenía derecho a protestar, no permitiría que se lavara las manos y se fuera sin pagar por el daño que le había hecho a su mejor amiga. Y lo logró. Usando un grupo de buenos contactos, pudo dejar a aquel hombre casi sin nada.

-No, hablo enserio, Quinn. Me preocupa Santana y cómo pudo reaccionar ahora último.

-¿Y qué insinúas? ¿Qué terminó asesinando al idiota de su ex o algo por el estilo...?

-No… Aunque ahora que me lo haces pensar, es posible. -Comentó Rachel con algo de miedo.

-Mi amor: ya se divorciaron, todo acabó. Blaine dejó todos los bienes que tenia, firmó todos los papeles que le pusimos enfrente. Dudo mucho que ahora Santana quiera vengarse... La conocemos.

-Si, pero él no solo la engañó, Quinn. Se va, la deja por un hombre. Ni yo sé cómo manejaría algo así... ¿Sabes lo horrible que se siente que te engañen?

-Claro que lo sé, cariño, es algo que no deseo volver a revivir.- Respondió la rubia ojos verdes con un suspiro. Rachel la miró con perspicacia y la tomó fuertemente de la mano.

-Yo jamás te engañaría, es lo último que pensaría hacer. Lo juro, por Aik, por lo que más amo en el mundo...

-¡Te creo, te creo, pero pon los ojos al volante! -Gritó su mujer golpeándola en el hombro para que pusiera atención en la carretera de la cual se desviaba.

Quinn confiaba en su esposa, pero ella misma ya había sufrido un choque una vez y con eso le bastaba para el resto de su vida. Ahora más que nunca tenía que estar lo más entera posible para quedarse junto a Santana en el complicado momento que comenzaría a transitar.

En el fondo, sin admitirlo abiertamente, ella y la morena siempre se cuidaban mutuamente las espaldas.

-Lo siento. - Rachel intentó reubicar el auto mientras otros conductores indignados le tocaban bocina. Quinn se rascó un poco la cabeza y suspiró con resignación.

-¿Te quedaras más tranquila si vamos a verlos...?

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías. –Contestó la judía y aceleró el auto a toda velocidad.

Llegaron al departamento donde vivía Santana en cuestión de minutos. Atravesaron el portal casi corriendo y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso.

-¿Cuándo planean arreglar el ascensor de este edificio?- Se quejó Quinn casi sin aliento.

-Te dije que te vendría bien ir al gimnasio conmigo en las mañanas...

-Disculpa ¿Me estas diciendo gorda...? -Preguntó la rubia ante una Rachel menos agotada.

-Claro que no... -La judía llamó a la puerta. -Para mi eres hermosa con o sin ejercicio.

-Entonces si, estoy gorda. -Comentó de mala gana su esposa tocando el timbre con insistencia.

Pasaron más de cinco minutos en los cuales nadie fue a recibirlas. Rachel, preocupada, intentaba oír a través de las paredes si se sentían sonidos humanos dentro. Quinn llamó al teléfono fijo de Santana pero no logró que le contestaran.

La paranoia se apoderó del cuerpo de Rachel:

-Hay que entrar.

-La puerta esta cerrada por dentro, Rach.

-No importa, hay que entrar. Quizás Santana acuchilló a Blaine y este secretamente tenia una pistola, y si aun esta vivo podríamos meterlo en prisión y…

-¡Rachel, por Dios, ¿Qué estas diciendo?! -Quinn también se estaba desesperando.

-Escucha, hay que mantener la calma. Esto es lo que haremos. -Dijo Rachel intentando tener control de la situación y agachando la cabeza para pensar. –Ya está: Derribare la puerta.

-¿Qué tu qué...? -Indagaba la rubia mirándola con aire incrédulo y divertido.

-Tú cuenta hasta tres y yo me abalanzo sobre la puerta ¿Okey? La policía haría lo mismo.- Aclaró la castaña inclinándose de hombros mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos.

Quinn observó con la boca entre abierta cómo su mujer se ponía en una posición similar a la de un tacleador de rugby. Estaba segura de que eso iba a terminar mal. Tal vez Santana aun no llegaba a su departamento, quizás fue por Axel a la guardería o pasó al mercado al salir del trabajo. Pero... ¿Cómo sacarle ahora la idea del asesinato a su mujer?

-Rach, no creo que…

-Cuenta. –La castaña se cruzó de cejas con seriedad. No, Quinn no iba a poder convencerla.

-Aff, uno… - Murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco y girando la cabeza hacia otro lugar, no quería ver esa ridiculez. Rachel tomó aire y miró fijo el punto donde iba a golpear. -Dos…

- ¡Tres! -Gritaron mientras la actriz salía disparada hacia la puerta que se abrió sin la necesidad de que la golpeara.

Rachel no logró detenerse y pasó de largo aterrizando varios metros más allá de la entrada; arrasó con una mesita con una maseta que se desplomó justo sobre su cabeza

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! -Exclamó Santana sin entender lo que había pasado.

Después solo comenzó a reír frenéticamente junto a Quinn, que se había sentado en el piso del pasillo agarrándose el estomago de la risa. Rachel estaba desparramada escupiendo tierra. Unos cuantos vecinos salieron a sus puertas tras oír tal alboroto.

-Perdonen, regresen a lo que estaban. -Dijo la morena asomándose por la entrada mientras su mejor amiga se ponía de pie. La latina traía puesta su bata de baño y el cabello completamente mojado. Una vez que cerraron la puerta, volvieron a reír con la caída extravagante de Rachel.

-En vez de reírte, empieza a explicarme por qué no abrías mujer.- Renegó la judía sacudiendo su ropa por la tierra que había adquirido, su cabeza parecía un arenero.

-Estaba duchándome. ¿Acaso pensabas tirar abajo mi puerta...?- Santana se cruzó de brazos.

-... Fue idea de Quinn, armó todo un disparate diciéndome que aquí se había cometido un crimen -Se excusó la actriz señalando a la abogada.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -Alegó su esposa cruzándose de cejas.

-Tranquilas, no se van a deshacer tan rápido de mi. -Contestó la morena en tono más serio, aun con rastros melancólicos indudablemente.

-¿Cómo está todo, San? -Preguntó la rubia mientras la tomaba por el hombro. Notaba en la cara de su amiga las lágrimas que había derramado cosa que le producía una sensación de malestar en el pecho.

El lugar permaneció un momento en silencio, Rachel se rascaba la cabeza.

-Aunque no lo creas, estoy bien. –Suspiró la latina bajando la mano en su hombro con sutileza. -Les contaré lo que pasó, pero no con este look. Ustedes, mientras Barbra se quita la tierra, vayan a ver a Axel que seguramente se despertó con el escándalo. Yo me cambio y voy.- Las chicas asintieron y partieron en distintas direcciones.

En efecto, Axel se había despertado. Su madrina se abalanzó sobre él para darle una sesión de besos mientras reía con ganas. La tía favorita se unió rápidamente a ellos entrando con un ataque de cosquillas para ambos. Cansados, por fin, se sentaron en la pequeña cama del niño.

-Aw, mira esto. -Sonrió Rachel tomando una foto de la mesita de noche, en donde aparecía Santana con un Axel que no tendría más de unos días de vida.

-¡Mamá! -Señaló el niño, reconociendo claramente a la latina.

-Así es cielo, tu mamá y tú, solo que eras muy pequeñito. -Agregó Quinn con dulzura.

-¿Recuerdas? A Santana le daba miedo tomarlo en brazos, decía que se veía muy frágil y delicado.

- Es cierto, y por eso no dejaba que cualquiera lo sujetara... Sobretodo tú que eres bastante torpe. -Respondió la rubia entre risas.

-¿Te estás vengando por que te dije gorda en la entrada, verdad...? -Preguntó indignada la actriz. Quinn solo le dio un beso en la mejilla que borró de inmediato todo signo de molestia, por suerte sabían como manejar esas pequeñas discusiones.

-Tenemos que estar junto a San. La hemos acompañado en todo, y ahora ser madre divorciada no será fácil. Más sin el padre de su hijo en el país...

-En el continente. - Corrigió Rachel. - Claro que estaremos con ella, y con este hermoso príncipe. -Agregó besando en la frente a Axel, que seguía sentado entre ellas. –Yo no sé lo que es vivir sin uno de tus padres, pero algo me dice que Santana podrá con todo, ella es fuerte...

-Se hizo más fuerte después de sufrir tanto... Sobretodo cuando se fue…

-No la nombres. Ya ella es parte de su pasado, al igual que Blaine. -Cortó Rachel.

-¡Papá! -Interrumpió alegre el pequeño Axel al escuchar el nombre de su padre.

Ambas se miraron con lo dicho por el niño. Temían en algun punto, aun que no lo admitieran, que el niño pudiera recordar por siempre a ese traidor, ya que con eso no le haría la vida más grata a su amiga.

-¡Listo! -Gritó Santana entrando a la habitación. Corrió con una sonrisa hacia su hijo y lo tomó en brazos. Se había puesto ropa para estar en casa: unos jeans no muy ajustados junto a una camisa blanca y unas converse negras, siempre con el cabello largo suelto. -Muy bien. ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí y sin mi sobrino?- Alegó la latina mirando a sus amigas.

-Oh, Aik esta en el club para pequeños exploradores. -Sonrió Rachel. –Fue idea de Quinn, es que…

-...Tiene que gastar energías en algo que no sea saltar por toda la casa. -Completó la frase la rubia girando los ojos.

-Tengo ganas de verlo, además Axel se divierte mucho con él. -Dijo inocentemente Santana. No deseaba otra cosa en esos momentos: que su hijo estuviera totalmente distraído.

La pareja rápidamente compartió una mirada de complicidad.

-¡Tengo un plan! -Exclamó la judía dando un saltito.

-Ay, no… -Susurró Quinn, causando la risa de su amiga y una mirada indignada de su mujer.

-Antes que quejarse...- Resaltó la actriz- ...Podrían felicitarme, porque en menos de cinco segundos lo he planeado todo. -Comentaba, simulando que sacaba de su bolsillo una lista con el cronograma imaginario que comenzó a leer aclarándose la voz. - Primero que nada iré a casa a ducharme. Luego, tomaré unos bolsos y meteré ropa de Quinnie y Aik. Ustedes llamaran a sus respectivos trabajos y avisaran que se tomaran el resto de la semana . Recogeré a mi chiquitín, dejare que me alaben por su talento, y vendremos aquí. Pediremos una muy buena lasaña, con helado de postre, y veremos de esas películas con las que Santana y yo lloramos a moco tendido mientras Quinn ronca a nuestro lado. Pasaremos la noche y todo el día de mañana juntos. Al anochecer partiremos a la cabaña del amor pasando el fin de semana allá. ¿Preguntas...? No acepto un "no" por respuesta. -Finalizaba tomando aire.

Las chicas la miraban con la boca abierta: había contado todo en menos de treinta segundos.

-Aguarda, ni siquiera le preguntaste a San si podíamos quedarnos con ella.- Alegó la abogada. La latina le dirigió una mirada entendiendo que la decisión quedaba en sus manos.

-Primero que nada: no capto aun cómo haces para hablar tan rápido y sin perder la coherencia...

-Práctica. Se lo estoy enseñando a Iker y pretendo que Axel también lo aprenda. -Respondió sonriente la actriz.

-...Segundo… Me parece un buen plan, Barbra. –Asintió la latina. Rachel fue a abrazarla haciéndola reír mientras los besaba en la mejilla.

-Momento ¿Por qué festejan...? Yo no he dado mi opinión al respecto. -Cortó Quinn muy seria.

-Pe-pero cielo, yo creí que... -Comenzó a decir la castaña con tono dolido.

-Nah, solo bromeaba, por supuesto que me apunto. -Su esposa la tacleó contra la cama de su sobrino mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

-Ya empezaron. -Le dijo Santana a su hijo, que observaba divertido a las otras dos.- Paren que hay menores presentes y mejor pon en marcha tu plan, Berry. -Agregó haciendo que sus amigas se separaran entre risas.

Al cabo de un rato, Rachel se fue y quedaron a solas con Quinn, que insistió en tomar café en el salón. Ya estaba atardeciendo. Por fin aquel día terminaba para Santana, aun que de un mejor modo del que habría imaginado.

-Últimamente el café también me produce acidez. - Comentó la latina iniciando la charla con su amiga.

-Quizás es porque lo tomas muy fuerte o con casi nada en el estomago... ¿Te estas alimentando bien?- Preguntó la rubia tomando un gran sorbo de su taza.

Les venia bien tener un rato a solas, allí podían hablar directo y sin filtros como acostumbraban.

-Que me haya divorciado no significa que me deje morir o algo así. Sabes que nunca he tenido buen apetito, pero lo intento aun que nada en verdad me siente bien últimamente... Pero tengo que estar bien, sobretodo por Axel y mis pacientes en el consultorio. -Respondió la morena. Su amiga asintió con condescendencia.

-Y por ti, San, también tienes que estar bien. Si lo estas, todo el resto funcionará. -Aconsejo Quinn tomándola de la mano. –Sé que todo fue repentino, pero estos días te vendrán de maravilla. Ya hemos estado allá, sabes lo relajante y hermoso que es ese lugar. -Agregó refiriéndose a la cabaña que ella y Rachel tenían a unas horas de New York.

La compraron para su primer aniversario y desde entonces era la casa donde pasaban festejos románticos como San Valentín. Por eso su esposa la llamaba "la cabaña del amor". Además, algunos días libres, Santana y Blaine las habían acompañado; la judía sostenía la teoría que en ese lugar concibieron a Axel. Claro que ahora el viaje seria distinto, pero ellas preferían que fuera así, con eso su amistad no solo se limitaría a unas horas.

Santana intentó sonreír pero terminó mordiéndose los labios y apartando la mirada. En verdad agradecía lo que estaban haciendo. Sabia que salir de aquel departamento era justo lo que necesitaba, pues estar allí solo le traía malos recuerdos, como si las paredes hubieran guardado bajo el concreto todas las discusiones para liberarlas en sus ratos de soledad. Pero también sabía que tendría que volver en algún momento, y entendía que las chicas continuarían con sus vidas. La morena agachó la cabeza: no iba a llorar, todo iba a estar bien, ella también saldría adelante...

-Oye... –Quinn apretó el agarre en sus manos. –Cuentas conmigo.

-Lo sé, Q. –Santana asintió insistentemente, relamiéndose los labios. Miró a su amiga con sincero cariño. –Lo sé...

El resto del día lo pasaron bastante bien. Cenaron pizza, para disgusto de Rachel que en serio quería lasaña. Tras unirse un rato a los juegos de los niños, estos cayeron exhaustos pero felices y saciados de helado. Una vez que los acostaron, las tres mujeres cambiaron la noche de películas por una prolongada charla en donde Santana aclaró como fue la despedida con lujo de detalles. Sus amigas la llenaron de consejos y le dejaron en claro que estarían con ella hasta el final, gesto que la latina agradeció infinitamente.

Se fueron a dormir pasadas las tres de la mañana. Rachel y Quinn se quedaron en el cuarto de Santana, y Aik, en el de Axel. La latina inventó una cama en el salón, renegando por la falta de espacio en ese departamento. Durmió con su pequeño hijo: ella siempre lo incluyó en el descanso nocturno. Habían sido muchas las noches en que se veía obligada a pasarlas sola pero ¿Qué mejor compañía que aquel angelito, sintiendo su respiración fuerte y sana?

Al día siguiente, el plan de Rachel fue llevado a cabo casi a la perfección. Lloraron con las películas, aunque Quinn solo soltó unas lagrimas entremedio de ellas, en ese sentido la rubia parecía más fuerte. Terminada la sesión de cine, la misma abogada tomó la iniciativa de hacer una limpieza profunda del departamento al que Santana tenia medio abandonado pues su horario la dejaba sin muchas ganas y tiempo de ordenar.

Con música potente escuchándose por todo el lugar, intentaron borrar todo rastro de Blaine que pudieran detectar en ese hogar; cambiaron de lugar los muebles, los cuadros y las fotos.

Finalmente, tras una merienda en la terraza bajo los rayos del sol del atardecer, se dispusieron a preparar todo para el viaje de esa noche.

Contrariamente a lo que imaginaban, la latina se encontraba de buen humor, incluso mejor que cuando aun estaba con Blaine. Quizás el hecho de no tener que ver constantemente a aquel individuo la dejaba más tranquila. Tal vez era lo que necesitaba, volver a sentirse libre; o bien todo eso era una fachada y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que aterrizara en la realidad. Nadie lo sabía. De todas las personas que conocían, Santana era quien menos pensaba que se casaría, por lo menos no con un hombre...

Quinn observaba en silencio pero estaba segura de algo: No importaba lo que ellas hicieran, su mejor amiga comenzaba un cambio, uno muy grande y profundo en su vida.


	3. Un viaje sin retorno

_Nota de autora: Bien, recuerdo que este fue uno de los capítulos en los que más me divertí al momento de imaginarlo. Espero que lo disfruten. Cualquier duda, estoy a su disposición. Gracias por leer y comentar._

**III**

**_Un viaje sin retorno_**

Quinn resopló el cabello que se posicionada sobre sus ojos en tanto se esforzaba por acomodar de un modo decente los pesados y enormes bolsos que su esposa había armado para el viaje de esa noche. Las luces ya se iban encendiendo en las calles de New York y algunos comercios empezaban a cerrar dando por terminada la jornada. Rachel cruzó la calle tras volver del local de _Starbucks_ que estaba ubicado frente al edificio en el que se encontraba el departamento de Santana. La actriz se paró tras su esposa sosteniendo una bandeja con vasos de café.

-Dos días, solo nos iremos dos días. –Reclamaba la rubia.

-Quise ser precavida.

-¿Y por eso empacaste como si estuviéramos a punto de encerrarnos en un bunker por meses? –Quinn se giró a verla soltando la pila de cosas que inmediatamente comenzaron a caer al suelo. –Esto es el colmo. -Susurró perdiendo la paciencia.

Por un segundo deseó subir al auto e irse ella sola de viaje, tomarse un respiro de esos frustrantes momentos. Lo habría intentado si no fuera porque su hijo ya estaba dentro del vehiculo, esperándolas.

-¿Y dónde se supone que pondré mis cosas? –Santana dejó a su hijo y el cargamento que traía consigo sobre la acera.

-Pregúntale a ella. –Quinn puso las manos en su cadera y señaló a su mujer con un movimiento de su cabeza. La castaña raspó la garganta.

-Siempre he dicho que el auto es algo pequeño...

-El auto no es el problema aquí, tu pequeño cerebro si lo es.

-¡Oye!

-Saben que soy la que más se divierte con sus discusiones infantiles e incoherentes, pero estamos perdiendo tiempo. –Santana se hizo paso entremedio de ambas para desempacar sus bolsos y dejarlos en la acera también. – Así que les propongo esto: se olvidan de su Lexus y viajamos en mi auto, que aun que no es tan lujoso como el suyo si cuenta con el espacio para todo esto. –Comentó señalando la pila de equipaje. Rachel y Quinn la oían con una ceja levantada mientras bebían cada una un vaso de café. Pasó casi un minuto de silencio hasta que comenzaron a resignarse.

-Supongo que tienes razón... –Murmuró la abogada soltando un suspiro.

-Claro que tiene razón. – Gruñó Rachel mientras bajaba la puerta del maletero. –Aun que dudo que haya espacio suficiente para el enorme ego de cierta persona...

-¡Te oí!

-Lo dije para que me oyeras.

-Perfecto, entonces iremos en mi auto. –Santana sonrío con satisfacción mientras tomaba en brazos a Axel, las otras dos se quemaban con la mirada, como si estuvieran a punto de disparar rayos láser por los ojos. -Pero les recuerdo las reglas: nada de música deprimente ni discusiones con contenido sexual. Y... Quinn tiene prohibido conducir a mi otro bebé.- Aclaró la latina que no solo amaba y cuidaba a su auto por ser lo primero que costeó cuando se graduó de la universidad, sino que sabia perfectamente que el expediente de choques de la rubia era más amplio que el de ella y Rachel juntas.

Tras una sesión de disculpas por discutir, comprar otra ronda de café en Starbucks, y trasladar todo el equipaje al auto de Santana, el grupo se encontró en condiciones de iniciar el viaje. La judía se auto-designó como la conductora, tenia demasiada cafeína en su organismo como para poder discutir con ella. Ya estaban dejando atrás una de las avenidas cuando un comentario al aire de Quinn alarmó a su esposa.

-Cielo... Nos olvidamos de alguien.

-¡¿Iker...?!- Exclamó Rachel, que en dos oportunidades accidentalmente había olvidado a su hijo en la estación de gasolina.

-Estoy aquí, mamá. Pero a que te asustaste ¿verdad...? -Respondió el muchachito con picardía desde el asiento trasero.

-¡Oh, Dios! – La actriz se llevó una mano al pecho. -Quinn no vuelvas a hacer eso. Casi me da un infarto…

-Pero es que en serio te olvidaste de alguien. -Discutió la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero si estamos todos... ¡Los Lopez y los Fabray levanten la mano!- Todos elevaron la mano derecha, incluso Axel, que tenia tendencia a imitar todo lo que Iker hacia. -¿Lo ves? No delires, amor, la única que falta aquí es…

Una repentina frenada de coche se escuchó a lo largo de toda la calle, llamando la atención de los peatones.

-¡Nunca más vuelves a conducir mi auto, Berry! ¡¿Acaso sabes lo peligrosas que son esas frenadas...?! -Discutía Santana al volante. Empezaba a tener la sensación de que si fuera por sus amigas todos ellos permanecerían eternamente dando vueltas en círculos sin siquiera salir de los limites de la ciudad. –No solo pudiste haber roto el motor, sino que por inercia todos nos podíamos haber estampado contra el parabrisas y volar al diablo.

-Ya, San, cálmate. Estoy segura de que Rachel no lo hizo a propósito. -Reía la rubia ante la histeria de la morena.

-Es cierto... Y perdóname, Pompón, no era mi intensión dejarte en casa, menos sin comida. -Comentaba desde la parte trasera la judía abrazando a una 'bola peluda' que meneaba la cola al ver a los niños.

En efecto, la familia Fabray tenia una perrita maltes de mascota. Rachel adoraba al animal casi como a una hija más pero algunas veces – como ocurrió minutos atrás- pasaba por alto su existencia. Como compensación, Pompón fue incluida en el viaje tras la insistencia de su dueña para buscarla en el departamento familiar.

-Espero que esa cosa este bien entrenada, Berry, porque como ensucie el auto se queda en el medio de la carretera contigo haciéndole compañía.- Amenazó Santana, en broma (aun que su tono demostrase lo contrario)

-¿Mamá…?-Se escuchó como una hora después a un Iker extrañamente callado y pensativo.

-¿Qué?- Contestaron Rachel y Quinn al unísono. Santana solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Tengo hambre. Les recuerdo que mi futuro está en sus piadosas manos; aliméntenme.- Rogaba el niño dramáticamente.

-¿Quieres una galleta, cielo? -Preguntó Quinn, girándose a verlo.

-No, quiero comida real. –La rubia levantó una ceja: habría que ver qué entendía su hijo por comida real y no tan real.

-A decir verdad, yo también tengo hambre y no dudo que Axel se pondrá de malas si no come antes de dormir. -Agregó la latina uniéndose al reclamo de su sobrino.

New York había quedado atrás asi que las posibilidades de cenar tendrían que restringirse a algún local que hubiera en una zona próxima de la carretera.

-Propongo que compremos algo liviano, no vaya ser que a alguno de nosotros nos caiga mal la cena. -Se sumó Rachel, acariciando a su perrita.- Comida liviana y saludable ¿Qué mejor...?

-A ver… Déme tres hamburguesas, a todas póngale mayonesa; queremos dos porciones de patatas fritas y... ¡Quinn, si hay alitas de pollo! ¿¡Quieres unas!? -Exclamó Santana desde donde estaba encargando la 'saludable cena'.

-¡Pídemelas! ¡Con mucha salsa barbacoa!

-¡Yo también quiero tía! -Respondieron desde la otra punta los Fabray. Rachel cargaba a Axel sin cambiar su cara de molestia: últimamente no cenaban lo que ella proponía.

-Bien. En unos minutos nos traen la comida. -Comentó la latina sirviéndoles las bebidas a todos. -Cambia esa cara, Rach, de todas formas vas a comer lo que pedimos.

-Solo las patatas, es lo único aparentemente vegetal en este lugar. Intento que nos alimentemos bien pero si ustedes se interponen con sus antojos grasosos y salados no puedo hacerlo.- Renegaba la judía.

-Tranquila, cielo. Tú sabes que somos sanos, solo queremos darnos el gusto. Además fue Santana la de la idea de la comida rápida, y hay que aprovechar por que no se ha sentido bien del estomago. -Respondió su esposa abrazándola por la cintura.

-Me lo agradecerán. Ahora coman. -Finalizó la morena, mientras todos atacaban sus platos recién servidos de manera voraz.

Tras la cena, el viaje continuó con tranquilidad. Rachel dormía en el asiento trasero con su hijo babeando sobre ella, Pompón también se hizo de un lugar entre sus piernas; Quinn dormitaba en el asiento delantero con Axel en brazos.

Santana se concentró en el camino frente a ella. La radio sonaba a bajo volumen y de pronto notó que- tras varios días agitados en los que parecía que se movía en piloto automático- por fin se encontraba sola con sus pensamientos.

Piensa que es una maravilla poder tomar el auto y marcharse, sin demasiadas demoras, sin la maldita palabra "pero" que suele fastidiar los planes. Piensa en la facilidad con que obtuvo días libres en su trabajo. ¿Habrá repercusiones por esa ausencia? Lo duda, o no quiere hacerse gran problema por ello. Ese consultorio le pertenece, pese a estar junto al de otros colegas (la competencia, para ella). Decide confiar en la eficiencia de la secretaria para avisarles a los pacientes que su cita seria reprogramada para la semana próxima. Y si no, le queda la disculpa. Tiene que ser objetiva pues ella no suele (no debe) revelar datos más allá de lo que profesionalmente está capacitada para decir. "-Tuve que ausentarme de la ciudad." Si, con eso bastará, y no estará mintiendo; ahora tiene que dejar de pensar en ello. El trabajo con los pacientes quedó atrás junto al tráfico, los graffitis, y el departamento que le pertenecía a Blaine, aun que solo sea por unos días.

Le emociona saber que puede ir a cualquier parte y estará bien, no la harán preguntas, no tiene que dar grandes justificaciones si no lo desea. En ese momento puede estar tomando el control de su vida y ser lo que quiera. Y es impactante lo poco que le importa que New York siga adelante sin que ella esté presente. Le importa más una verdad que cree descubrir por primera vez: podría abandonar la rutina que implica vivir en esa ciudad, como lo estaba haciendo ahora, sin muchos problemas.

Miró de reojo a cada uno de sus compañeros de viaje casi como para asegurarse que ninguno de sus pensamientos los hubiera despertado. En ese auto estaba todo lo que le importaba en verdad.

Tenia suerte de tener amigas como las chicas, la estaban ayudando mucho para no decaer en la tristeza. En realidad no sentía pena... Por lo menos no por su divorcio. Encontraba en el fondo de su ser una especie de paz al saber que Blaine ya no estaba en su vida apareciendo y desapareciendo sin cesar. Pero también había un lugar vacío, que ninguna de sus amigas ni él mismo supo suplantar. Sentía la necesidad de llenar aquel hueco, que ahora podía notar que seguía teniendo, como si no estuviera del todo satisfecha con lo que ya tenia y que ya había hecho. Por otra parte, extrañaba los años de preparatoria. Quizás el último no fue de lo mejor pero si existía quien lo hacia ver bien. En aquella época las cosas no eran más fáciles que en la actualidad aun que tenía a sus padres, sus compañeros populares y del coro, y la persona capaz de saciar todo vacío... ¡No! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Fue esa persona la que tanto daño le hizo, por ella su estadía en Lima se volvió insoportable. Su padre había muerto y ni siquiera fue capaz de estar a su lado cuando más la necesitaba. Simplemente desapareció, sin previo aviso, sin una señal, se esfumó dejándola con todos sus pocos sueños totalmente rotos. El cambio abrupto de realidad, y la soledad, la llevaron a una depresión que la mantuvo en el límite. Cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que parte de su felicidad y bienestar se basaba en brindar apoyo a quien lo necesitaba, decidió guardar (más no olvidar) aquellas penas muy en el fondo de su alma hasta que el momento en que simplemente dejaran de molestar.

Esa vez, empezó de cero: una nueva Santana mucho más sensible salió a la luz, casi como volviendo a nacer. En definitiva era lo que es hoy por todo aquello que le había ocurrido.

Añoraba aun así la tranquilidad de la ciudad de los sueños rotos, su ciudad natal; estaba cansada del gentío y los acelerados barullos de New York... Solo esperaba que ese viaje la relajara tanto como para no seguir llenándose la cabeza.

Miró a su hijo que dormía tranquilo a su lado. Él seguramente se encargaría de llenarla de amor, de darle todas las fuerzas que necesitaba, no podía existir vacío en su vida teniéndolo allí. Eso la reconfortó y aceleró la marcha.

Tras un rato de silencio, los ronquidos de Rachel hicieron que la latina se riera con ganas. Si, era bueno contar con ellas.

-Amor, cierra la boca… -Se quejó Quinn entre sueños.

-No se acomoden mucho y vayan despertándose porque hemos llegado. -Comentó Santana.

En efecto, aunque fuera de noche, la luz de la luna empezó a verse reflejada en una laguna sobre la que yacían varias cabañas.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando llegaron. Los niños cayeron rendidos en las camas, al igual que Quinn. Las otras dos mujeres se encargaron de bajar el equipaje. La latina contempló con agrado el lugar abriendo por un momento la ventana de su habitación: respirar aire puro la hacia sentir más viva. Luego de eso, ella y su amiga se sumaron a los demás. Ya se acercaba un nuevo día.

A media mañana, Iker fue el primero en despertar. No recordaba mucho de su destino en esas horas, por lo que decidió salir a explorar la cabaña. Sus madres dormían en la cama matrimonial pero no quiso despertarlas. Fue hasta el cuarto de al lado: su tía Santana dormía tranquila contra la pared. A su lado, Axel estaba sentado con los pelos electrificados y sin entender dónde estaba. Su primo le hizo una seña para que no hiciera ruido a la vez que estiraba los brazos ayudándolo a bajar. Juntos y en silencio, examinaron la rupestre casa. En el salón principal había una gran chimenea de piedra frente a unos sillones muy esponjados en los que los niños casi desaparecían al sentarse. Las paredes estaban llenas de adornos de todo tipo, fotos, pequeños cuadros.

En la cocina, el joven Fabray ideó un plan al mejor estilo Berry.

-¿Sabes cocinar, Ax? -Le preguntó al más bajito.

-No. -Contestó el pequeño girando la cabeza frenéticamente.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer el desayuno...?- Volvió a preguntar Iker, emocionado.

-¡Ti! -Exclamó su primo que nunca se negaba ante sus ideas.

-Bueno pero... Shh. Así sorprendemos a nuestras mamás. -Sonrió el castaño antes de frotarse las manos.

Un sonido de utensilios cayendo hizo despertar a Santana, que se asustó aun más al no encontrar a su pequeñín a su lado. Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la cocina. El desparramo de cosas en el piso era inexplicable. Contemplaba el lugar fregándose los ojos hasta que divisó a su sobrino sobre la encimera. No habría sido gran cosa si el niño no hubiese estado sujetando sobre sus hombros a Axel, que intentaba alcanzar un frasco en lo más alto de la alacena.

-¡Niños! ¿Qué hacen ahí? -Gritó la latina casi con pánico.

-¿Mamá…? -Comentó Axel. La estabilidad que tenía no era apta para soportar ese giro, y el pequeño niño cayó al vacío. Santana se lanzó al suelo medio segundo antes de que su hijo llegase a tocar el piso, poniendo su cuerpo como escudo.

-Ax... Por dios, ¿Qué hacías allá arriba? -Susurró velozmente la morena, abrazándolo. El niño comenzó a llorar, pero con la suerte de no haberse golpeado. Rachel y Quinn se habían levantado por el barullo y se encontraron con el mismo desorden en la cocina, pero con Axel llorando asustado y aferrado a su madre que no terminaba de recuperar el aliento. Más arriba de ellos, se encontraba Aik.

-Solo queríamos hacer el desayuno... -Comentó inocentemente el niño inclinándose de hombros.

Un rato después, en el salón, el matrimonio Fabray-Berry nuevamente discutía en voz alta:

-Solo intentaba ayudar, no tenias por qué regañarlo tan fuerte. -Alegaba la judía, enojada por la actitud de su esposa con Iker.

-Entiendo que quiera ser servicial y todo lo que digas, pero no voy a permitir que haga este tipo de cosas. Se pudo haber lastimado, pudo caerse o cortarse con algo. Y peor hubiera sido si Santana no aparecía y rescataba a Axel... Por favor, entiéndeme, no puedes apañar cada una de sus actitudes. Todo tiene un límite. -Argumentó la rubia en voz baja pero bastante alterada.

En la cocina, tía y sobrino recogían las últimas cosas en el suelo. En una silla, y mucho más tranquilo, Axel los observaba bebiendo su biberón. El niño Fabray tenía mala cara. Sin poder aguantar más sus propios pensamientos buscó consuelo en la latina.

-¿Tú también estas enojada...? –Santana lo miró de reojo y suspiró levemente.

-Claro que no, cariño, aunque si me dio un poco de miedo. Tu primo es aun muy pequeño, no puedes pretender que haga todo lo que planeas. Pero sé que fue solo un accidente, no podría enojarme. -Le contestó con paciencia.

-Mis mamás si están enojadas conmigo. Sobre todo mamá… -La morena sabía que en ese caso el niño se refería a Quinn.-Tía ¿Q-Qué pasa si se separan? Están pelándose desde hace un rato, y todo por mi culpa. -Continúo con pena agachando la cabeza.

-Ellas no se separaran. ¿De dónde sacaste eso...?

-Es que... Cuando le pregunte a mi mamá por qué el papá de Axel ya no estaba contigo, me dijo que el Sr. Blaine se había portado mal y entonces ustedes se peleaban mucho, y tú y mi primo estaban tristes. Entonces el Sr. Blaine se fue para que fueran más felices.

Santana se quedó en silencio. Seguramente fue la nerviosa explicación que Rachel le había dado. La verdad es que no era una buena respuesta y llegaron a dolerle un poco las palabras de su sobrino. Pero sabia que él solo repetía lo que escuchaba, era muy inocente como para dominar el poder de todas sus palabras. Se agachó frente a él con una débil sonrisa.

-Oye... -Murmuró levantándole la cabeza al tomarlo por la barbilla.- Hacen falta más que peleas para que dos personas se separen... ¿Entiendes? Tus mamás no lo harán porque son más gruñonas que el diablo, pero se aman. Y cuando hay amor, nunca habrá separación, por más peleas o tiempo que pase. -Le explicó mirándolo a los ojos. Iker le sonrió, solo eso bastaba para convencerlo.

-Yo los quiero a ti y a Ax, tía. Y a todos. Nunca se separen de mí. -Finalizó abrazando tiernamente a la latina, que aunque se sorprendió con el gesto de inmediato sonrió conmovida. Podría ser inquieto, pero sin dudas tenía un buen corazón.

Rachel y Quinn pasaron buena parte del día enojadas, Santana se quejaba de que parecían unas niñas melodramáticas. Decidió salir a caminar con los más pequeños, esperando que las dos se reconciliaran o al menos se dirigieran la palabra. El sol brillaba intensamente y los primeros indicios de la primavera se notaban en las pequeñas hojas de los árboles. La laguna fue la primer parada en su recorrido, los tres aprovecharon a alimentar unos cuantos patos que pasaban por ahí. Los niños corretearon y rodaron por el césped, Santana solo se limitó a disfrutar y pensar que nunca había visto a su hijo jugar tan feliz como en esos momentos...

Volvieron para al atardecer, bastante cansados, pero el día había sido el ideal para disfrutar afuera. Quinn y Rachel ya habían compuesto las cosas, relucían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, e incluso compraron la cena.

-¿Cómo se arreglaron tan rápido? Pensé que seria de esas peleas donde una de ellas duerme conmigo, y la otra me compra juguetes para que me quede de su lado… -Susurró Aik al ver lo empalagosas que estaban sus madres.

-Lo entenderás cuando crezcas, cariño. -Le contestó la latina conforme con lo que veía.

-Okey... Pero puedes explicármelo sin las partes para adultos si quieres. -_No hace falta aclarar la cara de Santana con esa respuesta._

La velada pasó entre risas y anécdotas. Los niños se durmieron temprano y las mujeres se sentaron en la mesa a tomar una botella de vino que la rubia se empeñó en comprar cuando fueron al mini mercado. Como se les hizo poco, a esa botella le siguieron un par más. En la segunda, Rachel cayó rendida en el sofá. Las otras dos amigas dieron fin al resto de bebida que quedaba.

Bastantes ebrias -más Santana que Quinn- filosofaban leyes de la vida, se quejaban de los políticos, y luego filosofaban la vida de los políticos. La latina tenía la lengua muy floja esa noche.

-¿Sabes qué he estado pensado, Q...?

-Fundirás tu anillo de matrimonio y te harás unos pendientes, ya lo dijiste seis veces... -Contestó su amiga mirando su copa medio llena. Santana rió e hipó.

- Quiero volver a Lima. –Confesó directo y sin rodeos. Quinn la miró sonriendo, seguramente porque no entendía bien lo que oía. La morena peinó su cabello hacia atrás y asintió. –Si, definitivamente. Lo decidí hoy mientras estaba en la laguna. Me cansé de la gran ciudad, solo vine a romper sueños aquí en New York... Abker….Ikham...- Bebió un sorbo de su copa. -Tu hijo, me confesó que no se separaría nunca de mí, pero yo no le dije que me voy a separar de él. -Se reía la latina encontrándole lo divertido a lo que decía.

-¿Y que pretendes encontrar allá? También 'rompiste' sueños en Lima. -Alegó la rubia con cara de no entender lo que ocurría.

-ME los rompieron. Los hicieron añicos. Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Por mí, por Axel y por la presidenta... Promesa con el dedo de por medio. -Agregaba levantando un meñique con dificultad. - Voy a volver a ser feliz.

-Lo que digas... ¡Salud por eso, San!

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel tuvo que encargarse de los niños, del aseo, y preparar los bolsos. Quinn no podía moverse del dolor de cabeza y Santana lo único que podía hacer era vomitar o hacerle arcadas a cada cosa que veía u olía. Salieron más temprano de lo esperado, el viaje debía concluir. Las chicas se encontraban fatal esa tarde.

-Gracias al cielo ninguno de los niños toma leche materna porque estarían en coma alcohólico gracias a ustedes.- Se quejaba la judía conduciendo de regreso.- No puedo creer cuanto tomaron. Sabia de la primera, y la segunda, pero no es posible que tomaran la otra...

-**LAS** otras. También nos tomamos el champagne que te regaló tu padre y que guardábamos para nuestro aniversario. -Comentó Quinn con los brazos sobre sus ojos, la luz del día la estaba matando. Su esposa la miraba impactada, pero prefirió regañarla cuando estuviera totalmente consiente.  
Atrás, la latina mantenía la cabeza contra el vidrio y veía los postes de líneas telefónicas pasar frente a sus ojos.

-Rach…- Santana se incorporó cuando sintió un escalofrío. - Rachel... para el auto. -Pidió de pronto. Se detuvieron en la orilla y la latina salió asqueada.

-Creo que perderá el hígado la próxima vez que vomite.- Comentó la conductora observando con los ojos entrecerrados cómo su amiga se sostenía de un cartel que indicaba que estaban a 150 millas de New York. –No la había visto así desde navidad…

-O su boda. -Agregó quejosamente Quinn.

-¡San! ¿¡Te encuentras bien...!?- Gritó la actriz haciendo que su esposa sintiera un taladrazo en los tímpanos. La latina solo levantó un pulgar en señal de respuesta. Ingresó al auto apoyando de inmediato la frente en el respaldo de la rubia. Estaba pálida, sentía que iba a morirse.

-Nunca más vuelvo a beber. Hijo, tú no seguirás mis pasos: iras al colegio de curas cuando cumplas dieciséis.- Comentó agónicamente, haciendo reír a sus amigas.

_Rachel continúo con el viaje._

-Nos dimos la borrachera del año, San.

-Creo que ni siquiera cuando estaba embarazada de Axel sufrí tantas nauseas... -Los niños miraban extrañados a sus madres.

-¿Quieren que vayamos al hospital?- Insinuó Rachel al ver el estado de las mujeres.

-Nos van a enviar a alcohólicos anónimos, Rach. -Se rió Quinn con sufrimiento.

-Bueno, he oído que dan unos ricos pastelillos en las reuniones. -Agregó la judía siguiendo la broma. Solo el hecho de pensar en comida provocó la sensación de asco en Santana nuevamente, que se había quedado algo nula pensando en lo último que había dicho.

-¡Maldita sea, Berry! ¡Para el auto…!

Tuvieron que detenerse en más de tres oportunidades hasta que lograron llegar al departamento de la morena.

Con el paso de las horas, una ducha, y un té, las ex animadoras ya lucían mejor cara. Solo tenían en claro que no beberían tan descaradamente por un largo tiempo.  
Ya casi era de noche cuando la rubia interrogó a su amiga una vez que se relajaron en el salón.

-¿De verdad quieres volver a vivir en Lima? –Santana se giró a ver a su mejor amiga, raspando la garganta.

-Fuiste tú la que prometió no volver hace ya diez años…- Quinn levantó una ceja: esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.- Bien... mi madre sigue allí, se está perdiendo muchas cosas de su nieto. Me gustaría que Axel creciera donde yo crecí...

-Lima Heights ya ni siquiera existe, creo que hicieron un hipermercado o algo así...

-No, no hablo de eso. –La latina se levantó y empezó a jugar tímidamente con sus dedos. –Me refiero a la absurda tranquilidad del pueblo, al césped y los árboles, a los niños jugando en las calles, al diarero entregando el periódico en bicicleta...

-¿Y desde cuando prefieres eso a...? –Quinn sintió que le taparon la boca: Rachel miraba con angustia el ir y venir de la morena.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que nos dejaras, Santana?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

-Bueno, creo que nos vendría bien cambiar de aire. En Lima podría abrir mi propio consultorio sin tener tanta competencia. Y ya no quiero vivir en este departamento. Por más que ahora esté a mi nombre, todo sigue teniendo su marca y así podría ser por décadas...

-Pe-pero eso es como huir y no traerá nada bueno... Si quieres un cambio de aire, te mudas a un suburbio de aquí, o te vienes a vivir con nosotros. -Intentaba convencerla la judía, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su esposa.- Y podríamos, no sé, tomarnos un mes para viajar. No hay necesidad de hacer un cambio tan abrupto como ese, toda tu vida ya está aquí, ¡Piensa bien antes de decidir…!

-Rach, Rach... - Quinn tomó a su esposa de la mano sin dejar de mirar a su mejor amiga. Interpreto aquella mirada oscura como una clara respuesta, y sintió una puntada en el medio del pecho. –No te esfuerces. –Murmuró. - Santana ya tomó la decisión.

-… Si. -Dijo la latina viéndolas intercalado, se le revolvía el estomago pero lo aceptó.- Nosotros ya no pertenecemos a New York.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar mirarse con preocupación. Esa noticia era algo que ni en sus sueños creyeron posible. No entendían los motivos ni los impulsos, pero no importaba: Santana y Axel se irían para no volver. Las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado pronto.


	4. Mudanza

**_N. de autora:_**_No tengo mucho para decir de este capitulo, salvo que lo edité de su original porque me parecía algo incompleto... Es más de 'transición', pero espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer._

**IV**

**Mudanza**

En cuestión de dos semanas, Santana logró poner en venta el consultorio que le pertenecía junto con el departamento donde vivió por tantos años. Tuvo la suerte casi inmediata de encontrar compradores para los dos sitios, y se libró de ellos a un muy buen precio. Probablemente hubiera tardado menos si no fuera porque aun había documentos que no tenía en su poder. En esos años, además de la tecnología, probablemente lo que más había mejorado en cuanto a eficiencia y velocidad era el sistema legal. Quinn se encargó de esos aspectos que faltaban por resolver, aun que solo lo hizo por cumplir con lo que había pactado con su cliente. Como mejor amiga, la rubia le preguntaba constantemente a la morena si estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, incluso insistió en que hicieran una lista con los aspectos positivos y negativos de dejar el estado. Pero a Santana no le atemorizaban ese tipo de cambios: si se atrevió a estar tantos años en un lugar complicado como New York y no tuvo ningún problema, era porque ella podía adaptarse al ritmo y estilo de aquel lugar. Ahora volver a vivir en Lima seria mucho más sencillo, sentía que estaba más preparada que nadie y podría arrasar con todo lo que había aprendido.  
La decisión estaba tomada. Santana ya le había informado sus planes a su madre: tenía pensado que se mudaran ni bien terminara esa última semana que apenas comenzaba.

_Aquel mediodía, la latina se encontraba con su última paciente en el que ya dejaría de ser su consultorio._

-Muy bien. ¿Podemos hablar de tu meta más importante...?- Preguntaba la Doctora Lopez.

-Estoy dispuesta a enfrentar mis miedos y muy segura al respecto.

-¡Perfecto, Amy! Esa es la actitud que hay que tener.- La latina hablaba con satisfacción. El resto de sus pacientes le había dejado una sensación similar cuando estaban a punto de despedirse lo cual- creía- era algo bueno. - Disculpa un momento. –Comentó cuando llamaron a la puerta. Detestaba las interrupciones pero, sin más remedio, se paró, se acomodó la falda con disimulo, y fue a abrir.

-Perdone, Santana, la buscan sus conocidas. -Le informó la secretaria señalando a Rachel y Quinn que se paraban unos metros más atrás.

-Gracias, Betty. En un minuto estoy con ellas. - Comentó la morena dándole una mirada a sus amigas. La mujer salió con el recado.

-De acuerdo, Amy, creo que hemos llegado al final. - Decía Santana mientras se apoyaba levemente sobre el borde de su escritorio y anotaba unos datos en una planilla. Su paciente se levantó del sofá y se paró frente a ella, expectante. La morena raspó un poco la garganta ante el silencio y dejó de lado lo que escribía. Miró a la muchacha con firmeza. - En el caso que necesites ayuda, tienes mi teléfono, y además... -Explicaba girándose a buscar algo en uno de los cajones del escritorio. - Te voy a dar la tarjeta de una compañera mía que suelo recomendar. Se llama Anna, le hablé muy superficialmente de tu caso pero ya esta dispuesta a seguir tu tratamiento si lo deseas.

-Muchas gracias Doctora Lopez. - Amy recibió la tarjeta, la leyó varias veces de forma veloz y se mordió apenas el labio inferior.

No tenia dieciocho años aun, aun que su aspecto denotara más edad o una serie de señales que daban a entender que ya había vivido mucho; y en esas experiencias se incluía la de dejar ir a muchas personas que fueron, en su momento, importantes.

-De todas formas, no voy a olvidar todo lo que ha hecho por mí este tiempo. -Murmuró Amy sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente. -La verdad es que... -Juntó aire y valor, se decidió a mirar a Santana a los ojos. - La voy a extrañar. -Declaró con esfuerzo. Su psicóloga rió suavemente y la tomó por el hombro con cuidado.

- Créeme: no hay nada que agradecer, todo ha sido tu esfuerzo, y debes seguir así. Recuerda lo que hemos hablado. Sé que lo lograras.

A la salida, la joven la abrazó con cariño y se marchó con la tarjeta en la mano. Las chicas observaban la escena con curiosidad.

-Esa fue una de las primeras pacientes que he tenido. Ja, y no ha sido fácil: vino aquí con quince años y mentalidad suicida.- Explicaba la morena mientras salía del local junto a sus amigas.

Santana había preferido desde un principio tratar a los adolescentes porque entendía perfectamente que en esa etapa es cuando los jóvenes mas confundidos solían estar; también eran los más desafiantes, cosa que ponía a prueba sus propias habilidades y límites, y eso, aun que sonase curioso, le encantaba.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí? ¿No deberían estar trabajando?

-Quinn salió temprano del juzgado y yo tengo una audición en media hora, así que decidimos pasar a saludarte y ver si querías acompañarnos. -Comentó Rachel, siguiéndola a paso rápido.

-Sabes que me divierto viendo tus audiciones, Barbra, pero hoy tengo planes. -Negó la morena con voz misteriosa, en tanto desactivaba la alarma de su auto con el control que colgaba junto a sus llaves.

-Y... ¿Se puede saber qué estas planeando ahora...? -Se apresuró a preguntar Quinn ante el tono de su amiga.

-Bueno, puesto que ya el contrato esta firmado y me pagaron por completo lo que vale el consultorio, decidí que es hora de hacer algunas compras. Además, pasaré por Axel y tendremos uno de esos días de 'madre e hijo'. -Sonrió Santana con autosuficiencia y placer.

-Yo que tu ahorraría ese dinero... -Rio Quinn. Rachel le dio un golpecito en el hombro antes de que opacara la felicidad de su amiga con sus comentarios.

-Suena genial, disfruten su día entonces. -Sonrió también la judía.- Si nos desocupamos temprano quizás podríamos ir a un restaurante a cenar... ¿Les parece? -Su esposa la miró con preocupación: ambas sabían que Iker no se comportaba muy bien en esos lugares.

Rachel se resignaba lentamente a la idea de que la morena se iría. En verdad, de la familia, ella era la única que parecía tolerar mejor el tema pues Iker armaba escenas dramáticas tan solo con recordarlo y Quinn se negaba a hablar al respecto. La actriz ahora se dedicaba a tomar cada momento que tenían para estar juntos, necesitaba recuerdos inmediatos a los cuales aferrarse.

-Eso si. Creo que una cena juntos nos vendría bien.- Contestó Santana encogiéndose de hombros en tanto abría la puerta del conductor y tiraba su bolso dentro del vehículo. Rachel aplaudió entusiasmada. -Mándenme un mensaje cuando se liberen y de ahí nos encontramos.

Se separaron tras aclarar dónde- y qué- iban a cenar. La latina se apresuró a llegar a la guardería, estaba ansiosa por pasar el día con su hijo. Helen la recibió con su típica alegría.

-Vienes por el pequeño Axel. -Ambas caminaban por el pasillo hacia la sala.

-Así es, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer juntos.

-Me parece bien, muchacha, disfruta de tu hijo. Él es tan bueno y tan dulce, nada mas le falta aprender a hablar. -Comentaba la anciana, mientras la morena sonreía satisfecha ante los elogios que recibía su pequeño. Al llegar, ambas notaron que la habitación estaba libre de niños. – Mm... Iré a buscarlo, debe estar en el patio de recreos a este horario.

Helen se alejó caminando con un ritmo bastante ágil para su edad.

Santana esperó en la entrada de la sala suspirando y cruzándose de brazos. Por un momento se apoyó contra la puerta amarilla y cerró los ojos: últimamente notaba que se sentía más cansada de lo normal o aceptable. Los primeros días después de volver de su pequeña excursión solo parecían pasar más rápido cuando se concentraba en varios asuntos a la vez. Pero estar ocupada con todas las gestiones que implicaban una mudanza, despachar pacientes y ser madre, obviamente estaban afectándola físicamente. Su idea no era abandonarse, entendía que tenía que cuidarse. Al ir de compras se daría un pequeño gusto haciendo una de las cosas que le encantaba hacer: gastar y gastar. Merecía consentirse un poco.

Al volver la mirada hacia el pasillo, pudo notar que la maestra de su hijo se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué tal, Santana, como estas?- Saludó cordialmente la mujer, tendiéndole la mano.

-Muy bien, Rebecca. Vengo a recoger a Axel. -Comentó de nuevo. -Estos son sus últimos días en la guardería así que espero que los disfrute. -Agregó poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-De eso justamente te quería hablar, Santana.- Cortó lo docente.- No quiero preocuparte, es solo que he notado a Axel algo decaído, menos sonriente y, bueno, también se distancia un poco de los grupos de juego.- La cara de la latina se tornó seria: ella no había observado algún cambio en Axel. Sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir calor y color. –Entiendo que te has divorciado hace poco por lo que todo puede ser muy reciente, y no deseo que lo tomes a mal pero... ¿Cómo es la relación de él con su padre ahora? -Preguntó Rebecca con sincero interés, haciendo que Santana agachara la mirada. Tendría que volver a hablar de ese asunto y no le agradaba la idea...

Había una confianza extraña pero exclusiva entre ellas. Santana le había confiado a aquella mujer el privilegio de cuidar a su pequeño hijo cuando este aun era un bebé. (Y eso era mucho decir considerando que era bastante sobre-protectora) Con su trabajo solo contó con un margen de seis meses para reincorporarse, no importaban los deseos que influyeran en ella de estar presente en cada momento de la vida de su niño. El caso era que Rebecca podía reconocer cuando le pasaba algo a Axel; y Santana desde un primer momento casi la obligó a que le diera la mayor cantidad posible de detalles respecto a las horas en que su hijo no estaba a su lado.

- Las cosas no han terminado bien, para qué mentir. -Comentó en voz baja y midiendo sus palabras. - Blaine se fue de la casa ni bien todo terminó. Dejó el país así que básicamente abandonó a su hijo.- Respondió con una mezcla de vergüenza y rencor que se notó en su mirada oscura. La maestra se cubrió la boca expresando desconcierto. - Bueno tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que desde antes era un padre ausente. ¿Cuantas veces lo viste por aquí en estos meses...? Se la pasaba de viaje en viaje. -Agregó de inmediato y levantando la frente. Rebecca asintió con malestar, recordando todas las veces en que Santana le aclaró que tuvo que alterar su horario para asistir a reuniones y festejos que Axel tenía en la guardería. -Pero es correcto que me lo digas. Lo tendré en cuenta y pondré más atención en ello...

- Realmente es una pena. Él es un buen niño, Santana. No debe ser fácil, pero siempre tiene que verte fuerte... y tú busca apoyo. -Aconsejó tímidamente la mujer, mientras Helen traía al pequeño Axel de la mano. Los morenos al verse se abrazaron fuerte, como acostumbraban. Se despidieron de ambas y partieron a su día de madre e hijo.

La latina siguió pensando en las últimas palabras de la maestra. Esperaba que su hijo no sufriera por mucho más los cambios en su vida una vez que llegaran a Lima, no lo permitiría.

Pasaron a varias tiendas donde Santana decidió comprar ropa moderna para Axel. Continuaron su recorrido yendo a la peluquería: los bucles del mini moreno se hacían notorios y difíciles de peinar, así que entre risas y caras, su madre lo distraía mientras el peluquero le cortaba unos cuantos rizos obscuros. Seguidamente, la latina se cortó el cabello mucho más corto de lo que nunca lo había tenido.

No conforme con ello, se dirigieron a distintas tiendas de ropa donde se armó de varias prendas, zapatos y accesorios. Si iba a ser una madre soltera, volvería a lucir sexy y glamorosa como siempre le había gustado vestir. Salió de la última tienda con un pantalón blanco bien ajustado, unas botas largas, una blusa con buen escote y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Siguieron comprando juguetes y libros básicos para Axel, que se divertía muchísimo junto a su madre. Y al poco rato se les sumaron los Fabray. Todos quedaron impactados con el cambio de look de los Lopez, pero también fascinados.

-Acompáñenme, tengo una última cosa en mente. -Dijo la latina, poniéndose unas gafas de sol nuevas.

Entraron a una joyería que trabajaba con metales preciosos. Quinn y Rachel (sobretodo ésta ultima) casi babeaban ante cada joya que se cruzaba por sus ojos. Santana se colocó unas perlillas de oro en las orejas. Luego le puso una mini cruz del mismo metal a su hijo.

-Adiós a mi anillo de matrimonio. -Sonrió con maldad mientras sus amigas, sorprendidas, se reían a carcajadas.

Caminaron hablando de temas diversos. El look de Santana llamaba la atención de varios peatones, más de alguno le silbó o susurro algún piropo. Ella ya no estaba tan acostumbrada a esas cosas, pero le gustaba sentirse observada.

Finalmente, cenaron sushi en un restaurante chino. Iker había sido sentenciado desde antes por su madre rubia para que se comportara o de lo contrario tomaría en cuenta enviarlo a la escuela militar, por lo cual se mantuvo educadamente quieto como los caballeros.

-Amé ese pantalón. Si no lo tuvieras puesto, te lo robaría. - Decía Quinn, que siempre había admirado la forma de vestir de su amiga.

-¿Puedes creer que tuve que comprar un número más...? Es decir, toda mi vida he tenido que pedir los mas pequeños y ahora no…Es horrible.- Comentó con pena la latina mientras picaba un trozo de salmón con un palillo.

-No tienes perdón de Dios. Estas demasiado bien para haber tenido un hijo hace menos de dos años. Yo aun conservo dos kilos en mi trasero desde que Aik nació. – Agregó la actriz a modo de queja.

-Pero eso no quita que sea un buen trasero. -Dijo sin pensar su esposa, que se sonrojó al momento de decirlo. La judía le dio un tierno beso, también sonrojada, y le susurró algo al oído con picardía. Santana giró los ojos: a veces esas dos mujeres le parecían demasiado cursis. Chasqueó los dedos para que le prestaran atención.

-Concentrémonos en mí. No tengo tiempo como para ir al gimnasio pero quiero mi talle anterior.

-Nada más no te quedes embarazada otra vez y conservaras esa figura hasta los ochenta si lo deseas. –Quinn le hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano y continuó escuchando lo que su esposa le susurraba de forma coqueta.

-Si, claro, se lo aclararé al espíritu santo, Fabray. -Alegó la latina con ironía, haciendo entender que divorciada era muy difícil que eso pasara... ¿O no...?

-Para mi eres perfecta. ¿Verdad, Ax...? -Interrumpió Iker.

-¡Ti! -Sonrió con sus bonitos dientes el moreno, haciendo que todas se rieran por un momento.

-Chicas, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero... quizás esta sea nuestra última cena en Nueva York. -Comentó Santana luego de un rato de mirar pensativamente por la ventana junto a la que estaba acomodada. Todos agacharon un poco la mirada. –Pero no por ello es la última de las cenas en familia. -Reafirmó sosteniendo su vaso y haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer en la melancolía.

-Por nuestra familia.- Agregó Rachel para sellar el momento con un brindis.

-Salud. -Brindaron los cinco sonriendo.

Se separaron casi al anochecer.

Axel se quedó dormido en el viaje camino a casa y su sueño no se interrumpió ni siquiera cuando su madre lo acomodó en su cama. Santana lo contempló con adoración: con las mejillas apenas sonrojadas y una respiración potente y bien marcada, aquel niño era lo mejor de su día. Lo cubrió con sus mantas y le hizo una leve caricia en la cabeza antes de dejarle un beso en la frente. Apagó la luz del cuarto y dejó la puerta entre abierta.

Luego de ducharse y cambiarse, pasó un tiempo de silencio en el salón. Giró sobre si mirando todo con curiosidad y algo de vértigo, parecía que ese lugar se triplicaba en tamaño. De pronto sintió un entrañable cariño por las fotos en los estantes y los cuadros en las paredes. Todo eso había marcado algún momento de los años vividos. Se mordió los labios mientras contemplaba esos simples objetos que con los significados que logró darles pasaron a ser parte de un hogar, un lugar en donde antes se sentía segura y cómoda.

._..Antes, pero ya no más._

Peinó su cabello hacia atrás y tomó la primer caja para empezar a guardar lo que pretendía llevarse a Lima. Estaba agotada, pero pronto todo acabaría.

La latina decidió pasar esos últimos días con su hijo y sus amigas, yendo al parque, al cine, o simplemente pasando el rato en uno de los apartamentos. Las chicas disfrutaron al máximo sacando miles de fotos.

La noche anterior a la gran mudanza compartieron una última cena juntos, bastante emotiva y ya no tan dotada de euforia como en los días previos. Quinn y Rachel le entregaron a su amiga un hermoso colgante con la letra "S" en oro blanco, sumado a un marco con una a foto en donde salían los cinco riéndose.

_El gran día había llegado: _

Un poco después del amanecer, todos ayudaron a trasladar las últimas cosas al auto de la morena. Santana pidió que la dejaran un momento a solas, alegando que tenía que terminar de hablar con el portero del lugar. En verdad solo se tomó el trabajo de recorrer el departamento en calma. Ahora era un lugar oscuro, algo frío, y de paredes verdes, pero no podía evitar la melancolía.  
Bajó las persianas y cerró cada puerta, unas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos y cayeron para quedar marcadas en los cerámicos del salón. Se paró en el marco de la salida y se relamió los labios. Se repetía que todo eso iba a ser para bien, que no era una locura abandonar aquel lugar para siempre. Fue cerrando lentamente hasta que las paredes verdes dejaron de divisarse por la falta de luz. Por un segundo, miró fijo el número veinticinco labrado en metal sobre la puerta y ya sintiéndose más tranquila, caminó hacia las escaleras.

_Se aproximaba el momento más duro de todos: despedirse._

Quinn besó tiernamente a Axel, que ya se encontraba dentro del auto. La rubia permaneció unos segundos en silencio, de pronto sentía que no había aprovechado lo suficiente el tiempo; temió por un instante que esa seria la ultima vez que lo vería.

- Te voy a extrañar, pequeño, pero sabes que te quiero. -Le dijo al morenito sonriéndole levemente. Al volver a pararse con firmeza- y bajar a Iker, que hacia lo posible para que su tía lo lleve con ellos- se encontró con la mirada oscura de su mejor amiga. -Llamaré todos los días, y hablaremos en video-conferencias seguido ¿De acuerdo? Porque no pienso perderme ningún detalle de la vida de mi ahijado.- Agregó a modo de amenaza con un nudo en la garganta que le cortaba la respiración. Santana asintió con una media sonrisa.

Con los ojos húmedos, Rachel interrumpió el cruce de miradas entre las ex animadoras.

-Cuenta con nosotras para lo que sea, San. -Sollozó la judía, que odiaba las despedidas, aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de su amiga. Santana le dio unas palmadas para que se calme (...y la suelte)

-Y ustedes conmigo, gracias por todo lo que hacen por mí siempre. – Rachel se mordió los labios y tomó a su hijo en brazos. El pequeño castaño escondió la cabeza tras el cabello de su madre, no quería que parte de su familia se fuera. –Bueno... Creo que es todo. –Agregó la latina contemplando los altos edificios que las rodeaban. Quinn se paró a su derecha, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Estas asustada...? –Musitó mirándola de reojo. Santana soltó una risita.

-Aterrada. –Afirmó, le costaba tragar saliva.

-Aun estas a tiempo de retractarte... –Comentó la abogada con ansiedad. Su amiga lo pensó por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

-No es mi estilo hacerlo. –Quinn asintió en silencio e inevitablemente su visión se tornó borrosa por las lágrimas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y a los pocos segundos sintió que los brazos de su mejor amiga la rodearon con brusquedad. Ambas se aferraron la una a la otra.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan terca?!- Gruñó la rubia llorando sin consuelo. Habían pasado diez años compartiendo absolutamente todo.

-Voy a estar bien, Q.

-Lo sé...

Rachel y Aik se unieron al abrazo intentando traspasarle a Santana todas las fuerzas y buenas energías que pudieran. Lentamente se fueron separando, y sin más tiempo que perder, la morena se subió al auto. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y miró a esas tres personas sintiendo que se le comprimía el pecho.

-¡Adiós! Despídete de todos, cariño.- Le indicaba a su hijo, mientras hacia un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Los demás le devolvieron el saludo haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír. Las chicas se quedaron abrazadas en la acera hasta que dejaron de divisar el auto que se perdió entre el trafico. Ambas miraron al cielo, implorando que la suerte los acompañara en su nueva travesía.

Les quedaban unas horas de viaje. La mayor parte del tiempo fueron escuchando música, hasta que en un punto de la carretera la radio perdió la señal como un claro indicio de que estaban dejando atrás la ciudad de New York.

-Vaya, no recuerdo dónde guardamos los discos que nos gustan, Ax. -Comentó Santana, intentando sintonizar alguna frecuencia. -Bueno... Creo que no nos quedara otra opción más que charlar. –Río, sabiendo que el pobre pequeño solo respondía básicamente. Su sonrisa fue debilitándose. -Nos espera una nueva vida, bebé. -Dijo como un modo para autoconvencerse. -Ahora nos tenemos entre nosotros, con tu abuela y tus tías que no nos dejaran en paz nunca; pero aun así, a partir de hoy, somos solo tú y yo. - Axel la observaba con atención. –Esto me recuerda a las cursiladas que a vece decía tu abuelo, pero… Nunca dudes que siempre serás lo más importante en mi vida, cielo. -Remarcó acariciando tiernamente la barbilla de su hijo y sin quitar lo ojos de la carretera.

El niño le tomó la mano como comprendiendo sus palabras. Santana llegó a imaginar que pretendía decirle:- _"Todo estará bien, mamá."_ En realidad, tal vez era un modo de tranquilizarse mentalmente, ya que no sabía más de su destino que llegar a Lima y ponerse a trabajar un vez más; pero con esperanzas de salir adelante junto a Axel.

Luego de un rato en silencio, el pequeño comenzó a bostezar.

-Oh, alguien aquí ya tiene sueño… ¿Quieres que te cante una canción? -Se le ocurrió preguntar a la latina.

El niño asintió con una gran sonrisa. Siempre disfrutaba oír a su madre cantar. Santana siguió practicando canto después de graduarse, más como afición que otra cosa. Sabía que tenía buena voz y no pretendía perderla. Solo una canción pasó por su mente. No la recordaba del todo porque hacia mucho tiempo que no la oía, pero si se sabía lo más importante: el coro.

_All this time/Durante todo este tiempo_

_We've come a long long way/Hemos recorrido un largo camino_

_I've waited a lifetime for today/He esperado toda una vida para hoy._

_I'm praying this moments here to stay/Rezo por que estos momentos lleguen para quedarse._

_All this time/Durante todo este tiempo._

_When everyone else said I was wrong/ Cuando todos dijeron que estaba equivocada._

_You gave me a reason to be strong/ Tú me diste una razón para ser fuerte._

_You gave me the will to carry on/ Tú me diste la voluntad para seguir adelante._

_All this time/Todo este tiempo…_

El pequeño Axel cerró totalmente los ojos escuchando la voz de su madre, quien continúo cantando al recordar más de la letra.

Santana comenzó entender dónde había cantado esa canción…

_(...El ayer se quedó muy atrás...)_

Se encontraba en un karaoke. Tenía diecisiete años. La gente la miraba hipnotizada.

_(Ahora miró a lo lejos con nuevos ojos. Bueno, no puedo ver el futuro, pero sé que luce brillante)_

Unos ojos azules la miraban desde abajo del escenario, con una sonrisa.

_(Nunca pensamos que podríamos sobrevivir a lo que hemos pasado… No…Hubo momentos en que sentimos ganas de rendirnos, pero lo logramos)_

La latina la miró con cariño, sentía que lo tenía todo en su mundo si ella estaba allí...

Nuevamente tarareó el coro y una secuencia repentina y fugaz se cruzó por su mente abarcando aquel tiempo que pasaron juntas. Despertó de esos recuerdos, dejando de cantar. Fue como volver a pasar un video antiguo que, por su bien, se prometió nunca más ver. Miró de reojo a su hijo que dormía a su lado.

Decidió parar a estirar las piernas y fumar un cigarro. Acomodó a Axel en el asiento de atrás y contempló la vista a su alrededor: en cuestión de horas regresaría, de algún modo, a su pasado. Ella se sentía preparada para afrontar lo que sea pero, aun así, esperaba que la vida y el destino le dieran una mano esta vez.


	5. Hogar, dulce hogar

_Esta vez voy a actualizar más pronto, es que no podía dejar de publicar este capitulo en donde –no voy a adelantarme demasiado- tan solo comienza una parte de toda la acción (y diversión, para mi) Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias_

**Capitulo V**

**Hogar, dulce hogar**

La tranquilidad del atardecer se vio interrumpida por el grito de recepción de Maribel Lopez, que se sintió por todo el vecindario. La mujer estaba emocionada por recibir a su nieto y a su hija de nuevo en casa. En definitiva, su estado de euforia era entendible pues había pasado sola gran parte de esos años. Lamentablemente, su marido había fallecido un tiempo después de que Santana se graduara de preparatoria. Y Samuel, su hijo mayor, se mudó de la casa tras aceptar un puesto de trabajo en un hospital de California.

-¡Ay pero mi niño, ven aquí, deja que te vea! ¡Estas tan grande! ¡Y tan hermoso! – Axel recibió un tanto pasmado el cariñoso y asfixiante abrazo de su abuela, que inmediatamente lo tomó en brazos. -Oh... Y tan liviano... ¿Tu madre no te alimenta acaso? ¡Santana te he dicho mil veces que dejes de darle el biberón! Mira nada más lo delgado que lo tienes. -Comentó la mujer como bienvenida para su familia.

-También me alegra verte, mamá. -Saludó su hija con algo de ironía en tanto ponía sus antejos de sol sobre su cabello.

-Es una crítica constructiva, hazme caso. Yo ya crié a dos doctores: uno que salva vidas y otra que escucha a los locos. -Bromeó Maribel sin dejar de acomodarle la ropa y el cabello a Axel. También aprovechó para mirar a su hija de arriba a abajo con algo de perspicacia. –Pero tú te ves muy bien... ¿Qué te has hecho?

-Me he divorciado. –Contestó Santana con aire divertido, dejándole un beso en la mejilla. Conocía perfectamente el humor ácido de su madre por lo cual sus comentarios ya- casi- no le molestaban en lo absoluto.

En un principio, la mujer estaba más que fascinada con el matrimonio de su hija. Eso era todo lo que podría desear para ella: que forme una familia, que sea feliz, junto a un buen hombre que la quisiera como merecía. No le agradaba enterarse que las cosas no marchaban bien entre ellos, y siempre apelaba a que el matrimonio era algo que debía respetarse; si se esforzaban un poco los conflictos podían tener solución. Ya cuando finalmente supo que Blaine había dejado a su esposa, este se ganó todas las maldiciones como correspondía.

La tomó por sorpresa la idea de la morena respecto a volver a su ciudad natal, sobretodo porque cuando se marchó tenia a New York como su destino de por vida, aun sabiendo que allí nada seria mas fácil. Pero no podría negarles un techo: todo miembro de la familia que necesitara un lugar para vivir en algún momento, era bien recibido en aquella casa.

-Bien: una vez que acomodemos tus cosas un poco, cenaremos juntos. –Explicaba Maribel dejando a su nieto en el salón.

Santana ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo nuevo o raro que le llamara la atención, pues su madre siempre mantenía cada cuadro o mueble en igual sitio y posición. Entrar a aquella casa era básicamente como volver a su infancia, así que solo se limitó a sentir la típica calidez en el ambiente, y a percibir el ya clásico aroma a jazmín.

-Tu cuarto seguirá siendo el mismo, hija. Todo lo que no entre allí o que sea de Axel, puedes meterlo en el gimnasio... Al menos hasta que le encontremos un lugar.

-¿Qué gimnasio? -Preguntó la latina cruzándose apenas de cejas, de pronto desconoció totalmente a su madre.

-Ah, el estudio de tu padre lo volví un lugar para que hagamos yoga con las muchachas. Es muy bueno, deberías intentarlo. -Explicó Maribel, refiriéndose al club de amigas que tenía a lo largo del vecindario y que ella normalmente lideraba.

-¿Por qué...?

-Por los ejercicios, son relajantes y…

-No, no. ¿Por qué decidiste quitar el estudio de papá? Es decir... Siempre lo conservaste como un santuario…

-Bueno... Necesitábamos un lugar donde practicar y…-Explicaba la mujer en tanto se sentaban en el sofá.- Ya es hora de superar algunas cosas ¿No crees? Van a ser diez años desde que Carlos se fue. -Comentó en tono entristecido.

Santana notó que, pese a toda excusa y tiempo, a Maribel aun le dolía hablar de la muerte de su compañero de vida. Puso una mano en el hombro de la mujer que la trajo al mundo.

-Está bien, no era una crítica ni nada. Es cierto, es bueno superar las cosas, así se empieza a sanar. -Repitió la morena, que bien sabia de dolor y heridas. –Ahora que viviremos aquí hasta que tenga mi casa, vas a aprovechar y pasaras más tiempo con nosotros... ¿Verdad?

-Pero claro que si, mi niña. -Sonrió Maribel acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su hija.- Este siempre va a ser tu hogar.

Una vez que entraron varias de las cosas que trajeron consigo de New York, se dispusieron a ordenarlas. El cuarto de Santana seguía casi intacto, aunque cada vez le gustaba menos el estilo que tenia en su adolescencia. Paredes negras ¿En qué pensaba...?

Pocas veces había vuelto a esa habitación en esos años. Seguía sintiéndose abrumada tan solo con pensar en algunos de los instantes que pasó allí. Aun recordaba la mañana en que simplemente se despertó, llenó una valija con su ropa y anunció que ese mismo día se marchaba a la gran ciudad. En ese momento no sabía para qué, pero tenia que irse; sus ex compañeras la recibirían allí, buscaría un trabajo, haría todo lo que fuera necesario para olvidarse de Lima, de la casa, el cuarto y de las personas que estuvieron alguna vez en el.

Ahora notaba que faltaban varias fotos y recuerdos que su madre seguramente prefirió guardar en otro sitio, o quizás tirar. Santana las remplazó con un par de cuadros, entre ellos el último que le habían regalado sus amigas. También adornó con imágenes de Axel, su título en psicología, y otros diplomas que había adquirido. Sumó más discos a la colección que tenia de joven, donde se encontraban hasta los clásicos de la década como _Adele_. Sonrió con esta ultima ya que poseía su discografía completa, inclusive el reciente "27 and more...", que sonaba por todas las emisoras actuales. Habían pasado muchos años, pero ciertas cosas parecía que nunca cambiarían o pasarían de moda.

Luego del orden, los tres cenaron en la cocina.

-Supuse que tendrían hambre así que decidí a hacer esto.- Comentó Maribel mientras servía en los platos una mezcla de carne y verduras en varios colores. Axel al ver su cena puso una cara de impresión idéntica a la de su madre cuando no le gustaba algo. Las dos mujeres se rieron ante esa actitud.

-Es solo comida, cielo, pero casera. -Le demostró Santana comiendo un poco. Su hijo la siguió notando que lo que probaba era sabroso.

-¡Ja! con la comida de tu abuela estarás bien alimentado, mi amor. -Chisteaba la mayor de ellas observando a su nieto. –Aun que no creo que a la rellenita de tu madre le sirva mucho...

Santana la miró seria con el tenedor lleno en la mano. Se pasaron el resto de la cena discutiendo respecto a la alimentación que llevaban en la gran ciudad, que se basaba casi siempre en comida rápida o poco elaborada. Luego, hartas, charlaron un poco de sus vidas, sobretodo la de la morena recién divorciada... Sin dejar de nombrar la fundición del anillo del matrimonio, o la noche de borrachera.

-¿Y como están esas amigas tuyas...? -Preguntó Maribel para no perder la charla, mientras acomodaba los platos en el lavavajillas.

-Están bien. Trabajando, pendientes de su hijo, pero felices... eso es lo que vale.- Respondió Santana midiendo un poco más sus palabras.

Sabía muy bien que a su madre dejó de agradarle Quinn desde el momento en que hizo pública su relación con Rachel. Que tuvieran un hijo era para ella casi un delito. Santana ya no discutía con ella al respecto, pelear contra las convicciones de esa mujer era en vano.

-¿Sabes quien jamás va a tener hijos...? Tu hermano. ¡Ah! Ese soltero empedernido no se va a atar con un nieto para su pobre madre...- Cambió rápidamente de conversación la otra Lopez, al ver que se avecinaba una nueva discusión.

-Confórmate con Axel. -Sentencio su hija, entendiendo que su hermano con su trabajo y vida acelerada (y carácter) no tendría un margen para formar una familia.

Pasados unos minutos, el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Maribel contestó.

-Es para ti. -Dijo entregándole el tubo a su hija.-Si no me equivoco es la "madrina" de _mi_ Axel.

-¿Qué? ¿Quinn...?- Preguntó Santana tomando el teléfono en su poder.

_-¿Cuantas madrinas más tiene Axel...? ¡Por supuesto que soy yo! ¡¿Cuando pensabas llamarnos para avisar que estabas bien?! ¡Existe aun el mensaje de texto, Lopez!_ -Discutió de inmediato la rubia.

-Estamos bien, gracias. -Respondió dulcemente la latina, omitiendo el tono escandaloso de su amiga.- ¿Y ustedes cómo están?

_-Admitiré que extrañándolos, y mucho. New York ya no es lo mismo sin ustedes._ –La morena puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Temo que te contagiaste del drama de Rachel, Fabray. Vamos, nos fuimos hace unas horas. ¿Cómo piensan sobrevivir sin nosotros allá...?

_-No lo sé, y no podemos evitarlo. Todos estamos con caras tristes... incluso Pompón._

_- ¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces en el balcón a esta ho...? ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que no resistirías! ¡Dame eso!_ –La llamada se vio interrumpida por unos curiosos sonidos hasta que la inconfundible voz Rachel se sintió al otro lado de la línea. _-¡¿San...?!¡Si eres tu, mándale saludos a mi sobrino, dile que su tía lo adora y lo extraña, pero sobretodo lo adora!_-Exclamó la judía, haciendo que Santana se tuviera que despegar un medio metro del teléfono por el grito.

-Gra-gracias, Rach, también dile lo mismo de mi parte a Iker.…

_-" ¿Cómo está Lima? ¿Qué tal en tu casa? ¿Qué van a hacer mañana?"_–La llenaron de preguntas las mujeres en New York mientras luchaban por activar el altavoz de su propio teléfono.

-Pues, bien... Ya saben, Lima siempre será Lima. Todo esta en orden, cenamos los tres con mi mamá, en familia… Aun que de todas formas planeo buscar una casa pronto. Ya mañana saldré a buscar una nueva guardería para Axel y ver locales para mi consultorio.

_-¿Piensas meterlo de nuevo a la guardería? ¿Por qué no dejas de mandarlo y te dedicas a él? Tienes dinero y casa, no necesitas trabajar._

-No bromees, Fabray, ambos necesitamos esas actividades. Descuida, no planeo trabajar tanto. Pasaré más tiempo con él y mi madre.

Se quedaron hablando cerca de una hora, las chicas querían detalles. A todo esto, Maribel se había encargado de hacer dormir al pequeño Axel y se retiró a su habitación a descansar, ya había tenido suficientes emociones por un día. Su hija los siguió luego de cortar con sus amigas y darse una ducha.

A la mañana siguiente, la distribución de las cosas continúo por toda la casa. Santana se había despertado con la intensión de salir en la búsqueda de un local, y si podía una nueva guardería, pero el día nublado que se presentaba le indicó que seria mejor hacerlo en otro momento. Fue más que nada un presentimiento lo que la detuvo, aun que era verdad que no necesitaba salir desesperadamente en la búsqueda de esos lugares. Además, tenia la constante sensación en el estomago de ansiedad, un malestar que la extrañaba aun más y que también le indicaba que mejor se tomaba las cosas con calma.

Una vez que la mudanza fue oficial, los Lopez pasaron un tiempo de calidad juntos (que resultó ser casi una semana) poniéndose al día y acostumbrándose los unos a los otros.

Una de esas tardes, Maribel se llevó a su nieto para presentarlo a las señoras del barrio, y si era posible también a las del siguiente. Fue entonces cuando la latina decidió salir a realizar sus planes. La mayor parte del recorrido por el centro lo pasó hablando por celular con Quinn y viendo tiendas de ropa. La ciudad había cambiado un poco de aspecto, y algunos nuevos edificios llamaban la atención de la recién llegada. No tuvo éxito, eso si, en ubicar un buen sitio para su consultorio. Las guarderías que visitó no le brindaron la suficiente confianza. El sentimiento de inquietud la seguía estresando, pero intentaba relajarlo fumando uno que otro cigarro.

Finalmente encontró una mini guardería que cumplía con sus requisitos mentales básicos para enviar a su hijo. Tras hablar con la directora, pareció conforme en su elección. Cuando se estaba despidiendo ya a punto de marcharse, chocó de frente con una persona que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él seguía igual de alto y grande, tan firme como una pared.

-¿Hu-Hudson...?

-¿Santana...?

Ambos se miraron extrañados y con sorpresa. Cada uno aun conservaba la imagen del otro en la última vez que se habían visto, harían más de cinco años desde eso. Finn Hudson mantenia los rasgos de lo que alguna vez fue un muchacho fornido, ex mariscal de campo y ex capitán del club del coro, torpe y de sonrisa de lado. En la actualidad, era un hombre que llevaba el cabello castaño medianamente largo, vestía unos jeans negros con la camisa blanca dentro de los pantalones. También una creciente barba se acomodaba en su cara. Sus sorprendidos ojos marrones la contemplaban de arriba a abajo, sin saber qué hacia ella en Lima, ni qué decirle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntaron a la vez, intentando romper el incomodo silencio. Finn sonrió apenas.

-Vengo a recoger a alguien.

-¿Sales con alguna de las maestras...? -Preguntó casi al instante Santana, sin imaginarse otra respuesta.

-Ja, no claro que no. -Respondió el castaño acercándose y tomando por el hombro a una niñita que estaba junto a él.

-Kim, saluda a Santana. E-Es una vieja... amiga.

La morena se quedó con la boca entre-abierta. Comparó un segundo a la pequeña castaña, que no tendría más de tres años, con su ex compañero: Increíblemente, compartían los rasgos necesarios para que fueran casi idénticos.

-¡Hola Santana! Soy Kimberly Hudson, mucho gusto, tengo tres años... -Saludó alegre la pequeña.- Y él es mi papá.

-Ella ya sabe quien soy, hija… -Bueno, a Santana no le quedaron dudas después de la veloz aclaración de la niña.

-Ups, lo siento... -Se excusó Kimberly mientras salía corriendo a buscar sus cosas. Ambos la observaron alejarse.

-Estas algo pálida.

-Necesito un minuto. No pensé estar viva para ver a Finn Hudson como padre de familia. –La latina no pudo evitar darle un empujón amistoso a su ex compañero. El hombre sonrió con algo de timidez y se rascó el cuello.

-Y ¿tu que haces por aquí...? –Preguntó sin ocultar su tono curioso. Santana lo miró dándole a entender que no venia para encontrarse con él. Empezaba a sentir bastante calor en sus mejillas.

-La verdad es que intento encontrar una guardería para enviar a mi hijo. -Aclaró con orgullo y raspando la garganta. Finn se quedó helado de nuevo: si que había pasado el tiempo, y cuánto no sabia de algunos de sus ex compañeros. –Evita esa cara de tonto, no es nada del otro mundo. -Rio Santana poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Su sonrisa no duró demasiado tras recordar quien verdaderamente era Finn Hudson.

-Yo...M-Me tengo que ir. –No podía despedirse, no tenía que ser amigable. Al ver su cara, Finn la siguió sin comprender cuál era su apuro.

-¡Hey! ¡Santana...! Espera. ¿Dije algo malo...?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme?! ¿¡Acaso eres un espía del imbécil de tu hermanastro!?- Gritó la ex animadora en el medio de la calle.

Años atrás, Santana recordaba haber asistido a la boda de la madre de Finn, que se había casado por segunda vez con un hombre viudo. Aquel sujeto tenia un hijo de la misma edad de Finn y Santana, e incluso era su compañero en el club del coro: ese chico se convirtió en el afamado diseñador Kurt Hummel, que ahora gozaba de la compañía de Blaine en Paris...

Finn se quedó estático en tanto analizaba esas violentas palabras. Cuando reaccionó, salió nuevamente tras ella.

-Espera, tranquila...Si hablamos de lo mismo, no es lo que piensas. -Santana lo evadía muy enojada. Él se puso a su lado caminando al mismo ritmo. Era molestamente insistente. -No es lo que crees, yo, ya no tengo nada que ver con Kurt.

-Ni me lo nombres.

-Hablo enserio. Es más ni me comunico con mi madre o Burt... Ellos prefirieron irse a Europa con la nueva vida que él les ofreció...

-Vaya... ¿Qué tiene? ¿Un imán para secuestrar gente?- Respondía la morena sin poder evitar el uso del sarcasmo.

-No, no lo sé. Pero puedo jurarte que desde que me contó sus planes con Blaine hace más de dos años empecé a entender que él ya no era el mismo... Yo sabia que Blaine se había casado contigo y no…-La latina lo frenó mientras las palabras hacían eco aun en el aire: algo no concordaba. Miró a Finn con más odio aun. -¿Qué...?- Preguntó el castaño con temor.

-Me divorcie de Blaine hace unas semanas. -Afirmó Santana, reteniendo un grito de ira.

Ahora era Finn el que se quedó comparando fechas. Accidentalmente le había contado a la muchacha que su marido le era infiel desde antes incluso que naciera su hijo. Santana se sentó en un banco de la calle, no se sentía nada bien, de pronto le vinieron unas horribles nauseas. Finn la acompañó un poco sonrojado, tenia que arreglar el lío en el que se había metido.

-Lo siento... -Musitaba tragando saliva. –Y-yo no sabía que Blaine no se había ido en ese tiempo. Como te dije, desde ahí no quise saber más de ellos. Kurt estaba cambiado, no se dejaba aconsejar... La forma en que me explicó que él y Blaine...

-Suficiente, Finn, en serio. No me interesa saberlo, no significa nada para mí. Ni siquiera es el padre de mi hijo. -Cortó Santana, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Aguarda, no entiendo... Entonces ¿No es de él...?

-Es decir, si lo es... -Aclaraba la morena efusivamente. -O lo era. Pero lo...Abandonó... ¿Qué clase de persona abandona a su hijo? ¿Tú lo harías? -Suspiraba mirando a su ex compañero mientras se apoyaba con cansancio contra el respaldo del banco. -Debo multiplicarme más de lo que ya lo hacia, él puede seguir con su vida como si nada. ¡No es justo!

-Por voluntad propia, creo que alguien sin escrúpulos solo lo haría. -Contestaba Finn algo triste por las circunstancias.-Y no, yo no lo haría... -Comentaba mientras agachaba la cabeza. - No podría. Soy lo único que tiene mi niña...- La latina retuvo todas sus palabras y lo miró extrañada. -La mamá de Kim murió cuando ella nació. Desde entonces yo soy quien la cuida...Sé lo que se siente al principio: te multiplicas, todo parece un caos, pero eso no significa que sea una misión imposible. No creas que eres la única en el universo que debe afrontar ser mamá y papá a la vez. -Finalizó Finn con tono casi molesto. Santana lo escuchaba con la cabeza baja.

-Tienes razón. Si, soné egoísta, y no es excusa, pero todo esto está costándome…

-Diablos, lo sé. - El ex mariscal de campo se llevó una mano al cuello y miró a su ex compañera un tanto apenado. - Me dejo llevar fácilmente…A veces duele ¿Sabes...? Aun después de tres años, me duele no tenerla a mi lado... Solo perdóname. -Se disculpó el castaño con una sonrisilla débil. -Tú por lo menos pudiste gozar de una familia, aun que después te dejara. Él se lo pierde. Tienes algo que nada, ni el dinero, puede reemplazar: tu pequeño hijo. Disfrútalo, después de mucho dolor, créeme que es lo mejor que podemos tener para seguir adelante...

-Eso hago. –La latina se inclinó de hombros. No valía la pena discutir más el tema.- No quise gritarte hace un rato...

-No, tranquila. -Sonrió el castaño tanteándole la rodilla.- Fue bueno verte, Santana, pero mejor recojo a Kim. Si necesitas hablar, no estas sola: Lima es un lugar en donde siempre nos sentiremos unidos. -Se señaló mientras se paraba para irse.- De verdad espero que tus cosas mejoren...

-¡Hudson! –Lo llamó Santana antes deteniendo su marcha. –Gracias. A ver si nos vemos de nuevo, quizás nuestros hijos se lleven bien.

-Ja, ja, tal vez. Aun que no imaginó como puede ser un hijo de Santana Lopez.- Bromeo Finn volviéndose a verla con una sonrisa sincera.

Santana contempló al hombre que se marchaba con las manos en los bolsillos y algo encorvado. Era triste que tuviera esa suerte con las mujeres. Pero le hizo ver que había gente con cosas peores, y en todo momento sonó honesto; parecía tener características que le agradaban...

La morena en ningún momento creyó posible volver a ver a alguno de sus ex compañeros, salvo por Quinn y Rachel. Después de todo, no era tan terrible enfrentarse a personas del pasado como ella llegó a suponer. Pensó que el mundo, y sobretodo esa ciudad, podía volverse curiosamente pequeño. Todo eso la dejó bastante tranquila.  
Ya había sobrevivido una semana allí. Estaba en casa de su madre, tenía nuevos sueños, su hijo y ella misma se encontraba bien, y el exterior no parecía temible... Tal vez era posible que se adaptara a su ciudad de nuevo: quizás en algún momento podría volver a llamarla y considerarla su hogar.

Ese día estaba llegando a su fin, por lo que decidió pasar a comprar algo para la cena y regresar a casa donde su familia estaría esperándola. En el hipermercado volvió a sentirse mal, el malestar en su estomago no desaparecía.

-¿Qué me sucede...? - Se preguntó mientras tomaba una botella de vino y la llevaba en sus manos. Al girar en una esquina chocó accidentalmente de nuevo con alguien.

-Oh, disculpa. -Dijeron ambas a la vez, mientras retrocedían unos pasos.

Reconocieron de inmediato sus voces, se miraron directo a los ojos y eso bastó para que sus corazones latieran con frenesí una vez más... Eso no podía ser posible.

Santana perdió todas las fuerzas y dejó que la botella cayera al ver a quien tenía en frente de nuevo.

_Eso no era su hogar, eso de pronto se volvía una pesadilla._


	6. Nada es casualidad

Nota: Mil disculpas por la demora, vengo a continuar con la historia. Empieza con un Flashback, y posee otro a medio capitulo. Espero que les guste. Gracias.

**Capitulo VI**

**Nada es casualidad**

_Aquella tarde, la lluvia caía fina y constante sobre los paraguas negros que se reunían en un extremo del cementerio. Samuel Lopez sostenía a su madre del brazo, la mujer lloraba desesperada al lado de la tumba de su marido. _

_La hija del difunto veía todo el acto fúnebre algo alejada del resto. No tenia más lagrimas. Dudaba de si tenia control sobre su cuerpo. En realidad, solo mantenía una débil esperanza para convencerse de que todo eso no era real y en cualquier momento lograría despertar de una horrible pesadilla... Pero la lluvia la mojaba, los sollozos aumentaban, y el cajón descendía hacia el fondo de la tierra. _

_Definitivamente, esos habían sido los días más grises y terribles de su vida._

_No podía soportarlo. Atinó a pedirle el auto de su madre a su amiga rubia, quien no se había separado de su lado en ningún momento. La chica ojos verdes no supo decirle que no, aunque sabia que dejarla sola podía ser peligro, le entregó las llaves sin estar convencida._

_Ella condujo de prisa, todos sus movimientos eran casi automáticos. Llevaba horas sin dormir, ni comer. A su padre le había dado un ataque cardiaco justo después de una acalorada discusión que mantuvieron. Lo vio soltar sus últimos suspiros, no pudo ayudarlo... Cientos de veces se reprendía diciendo que no tendrían que haber discutido, que tendría que haberle aclarado lo mucho que significaba en su vida, que pudo haber hecho más... Y otros cientos de veces se respondía para autoconvencerse que las cosas no fueron así. No importaba cuánto lo deseara: si bien aun no era capaz de aceptarlo, todo eso había pasado y ya nada volvería a ser igual. _

_Ahora solo sabía hacia donde se dirigía: necesitaba de su gran amor, de su mejor amiga desde la infancia, de su pareja; necesitaba verla y volver a creer que tenía motivos para vivir. El tiempo en que no se habían visto le parecía una eternidad. Durante esos días, cuando pudo, la llamó incansablemente al celular y no solo no contestaba sino que ahora también le daba como apagado. Era desesperante._

_Estacionó lejos de la casa donde vivía su chica. No fue por la entrada, a los padres de esa hermosa rubia no les agradaban las visitas. Se inmiscuyó por el patio trasero y trepó al árbol junto a la ventana que tantas noches la había ayudado a escabullirse en el cuarto para poder pasar noches pasionales y secretas juntas. La ventana estaba cerrada y dentro ya no había ningún mueble. _

_Corrió hasta la puerta, le importaba un rábano lo que le dijeran o hicieran. Todo cerrado y vacío. En un extremo de la entrada, encontró tirado el pequeño cuadro de cristal con la foto de ambas que le había regalado para San Valentin. Lo tomó con confusión cuando sintió el arranque de un auto en la calle: los ex habitantes de esa casa partían a toda velocidad y delante de ellos iba un gran camión de mudanza. _

_La chica tardó un segundo en reaccionar y luego comenzó a correr detrás de ellos. Pasados unos interminables doscientos metros, notó que no podría alcanzarlos. Agitada, con sus piernas a punto de perder las fuerzas, se quedó parada en medio de la calle divisando cómo se perdía en el horizonte la persona que más había amado. La lluvia mojaba toda su ropa, las lágrimas resurgían de nuevo._

_¿Por qué la dejaba atrás? ¿Qué no entendía que la necesitaba allí? ¿Por qué desaparecía de pronto? _

_Alejó de su pecho el cuadro que mantenía abrazado y lo contempló, a pesar de ser tan diferentes parecían tan felices… Volvió a mirar hacia la carretera y allí tuvo la clara aterradora sospecha de que esa seria la última vez que la vería. Todo fue una mentira, todo fue en vano. Un inmediato y poderoso sentimiento de odio empezó a arrasar con todo en su interior. Furiosa, tiró el cuadro para que se estrelle contra el piso y, entre el ruido de los miles de cristales que se rompían, logró gritar:_

_-¡Maldición! _

Había pasado tanto tiempo...

Había vivido tantas cosas...

Luchó incansablemente por dejarlo atrás, por pensar lo menos posible en eso, por no hablar al respecto...

Llegó a dominar tan bien la indiferencia, que confiaba que lo había superado...Y, sin embargo, ahora nota que estaba equivocada. Todo permanecía en su mente de una forma tan dolorosamente clara que en ese preciso instante no pudo hacer más que revivir el recuerdo.

Parecía que el mundo se movía lento, como en un sueño, un terrible sueño...Al menos así era para Santana.

Una de ellas empieza a asumirlo aunque aun no sabe a qué se debe: tal vez los planetas se alinearon por arte de magia, quizás la suerte ha influenciado, o Dios creó un milagro; sea como sea, es tanta la coincidencia que por ahora prefiere llamarla simplemente _**destino**_.

Para la otra no es tan sencillo. Entre recuerdos y tormentas, Santana logra pensar en probabilidades: millones de personas, cientos de lugares en el mundo, una enorme suma de segundos que se hacían minutos y estos- a su vez- llegarían a transformarse en meses y años... ¿Y justamente tenia que encontrarse con aquella mujer en ese preciso instante? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué fin?

Puede entender que, volviendo a Lima, existía la remota posibilidad de chocar de repente con un ex compañero ya prácticamente insignificante en su vida como lo era Finn Hudson. Pero esto... Esto en verdad no tenía lógica alguna: _**esto debería ser imposible.**_

Han pasado, a lo sumo, un interminable par de segundos en el hipermercado. El ruido de la botella al caer y quebrarse por fin acaba.

El mundo se reconstruye de un golpe y les devuelve la conciencia. Ahora, cada una es de nuevo la persona que diez años- y todos sus actos y consecuencias- han sabido moldear. Están una frente a la otra sin saber qué decir, estoicas, solo atinando a mirarse.

Santana quiere evitarlo, pero las lágrimas empiezan a asomarse en sus ojos marrones e impenetrables. Titubea y prefiere mirar hacia otro sitio. Siente que entra en estado de pánico. Puede que aun esté a tiempo de solucionarlo: quizás aun puede hacer que eso siga siendo imposible; tiene que actuar rápido y volver a dejar todo atrás. Tomó una bocanada de aire y empezó a correr directo a su auto. Cualquier persona que la hubiera visto supondría que huía de un fantasma o algo peor, pero para su suerte casi nadie se interpuso en su camino.

En tanto llega al estacionamiento y busca apresurada las llaves para subirse al auto (¡¿Por qué tiene tantos objetos inútiles en su bolso?!) unas tibias manos logran sujetarla firmemente por el brazo. La latina sintió como si un shock eléctrico atravesara su cuerpo cuando percibió ese calor y, por un instante, deseó que aquella corriente sea la de un rayo que está a punto de matarla.

-Esperé tanto por este momento… -Murmuró por fin la otra mujer con un hilo de voz. Santana sentía que su corazón se iba a detener.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Brittany?! -Exclamó soltando un llanto desconsolado, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez en que pronuncio ese nombre en voz alta. No quiere que quien la retiene piense que llora por su presencia: no siente- y no quiere sentir- nada por ella, ya no.

-¿Qué hago aquí...? –La chica ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras pensaba una rápida respuesta. –V-vine a hacer unas compras pero...

-¡Por un demonio! ¡Me refiero a Lima!

Brittany Susan Pierce, a sus 28 años, entiende que sigue siendo ella misma: una muchacha alta, con buena contextura física, de cabello naturalmente rubio que cae a la altura de sus pálidos y delicados hombros; con labios finos y unos impactantes ojos azules más translucidos que su propia alma. Quizás es este último rasgo el que más agradece haber heredado de sus orígenes holandeses: si pudiera tener otro par de ojos adicionales, los llevaría con orgullo. Pero eso es todo lo que puede agradecer de Holanda, porque no le gustó mucho la capital de ese país. Le agradó más Londres, en donde se consagró como bailarina y estudió para ser coreógrafa.

Pero a ella le gusta su país y la bandera con estrellas blancas (aunque tiene casi los mismos colores que la bandera de Holanda, la de Gran Bretaña y la de la tierra de los canguros... ¿Qué les pasaría a los creadores de banderas? ¿Acaso no tenían otras combinaciones para usar?)

Hace casi un año que vive de nuevo en Lima y ahora más que nunca cree que volver fue la decisión correcta. Es muy afortunada de estar allí en ese momento y no puede dejar ir esa oportunidad, confía en ello pese a que se encuentra muy nerviosa.

-Bueno, creo que vine aquí para... encontrarte... -Dijo la rubia de forma pausada, sin poder soltarla ni contener sus lágrimas.

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía...! –Santana cree que la está tomando en broma y eso la indigna de sobremanera.

Brittany en un acto desesperado optó por taparle la boca con las manos, arrinconándola con fuerza entre su auto y ella. Tuvo tiempo de volver a ver de cerca esas facciones latinas que tan bien recordaba: los años no habían tocado aquel rostro en lo absoluto

-Por favor, déjame explicarte, Santana. – La morena cerró los ojos con fuerza, no tenia nada que oír de su parte.- No temas, por Dios, no quiero hacerte daño...-Brittany fue bajando el tono de su voz. –Tan solo mírame… -Santana lloraba y renegaba internamente.

No le temía, solo que sabia que ya era muy tarde para que esa mujer diga que no quería hacerle daño, _diez años tarde._ Ambas respiraban agitadas, una contra la otra. El tiempo parecía volverse eterno. Santana fue abriendo los ojos y dejó de luchar para liberarse, al punto de quedarse quieta. Muy lentamente, pareció calmarse y hundirse a fondo en aquellos ojos azules. Los recuerdos desfilaban por su mente...

-Voy a soltarte ¿Okey?- A la holandesa le temblaba la barbilla. –Solo te pido cinco minutos para a hablar como dos adultas.

Mil veces había imaginado la manera de volver a hablar con la latina, pero en ese momento solo decía lo que le salía del subconsciente. Cumplió con lo dicho y liberó a la morena, que apenas se movía y respiraba. No obstante, ni bien Brittany dio dos pasos hacia atrás, Santana corrió a su puerta y se metió en el auto: no tenía por qué obedecer o aceptar alguna propuesta de parte de nadie.

-¡Santana, aguarda! ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡Déjame explicarte...! -Golpeaba en los vidrios la rubia, ahora sin parar de llorar

La morena encendió el motor y arrancó sin importarle nada. Brittany no dudó en seguirla corriendo a toda velocidad. Santana la veía por el espejo retrovisor negando con la cabeza como intentando borrar su imagen de allí, queriendo no comparar esa escena con la que ella misma vivió años atrás. Finalmente, la rubia también desistió de la carrera y, agotada, dejó que aquel auto negro se perdiera en el tráfico.

Santana no supo cómo logró llegar a la casa de su madre totalmente entera. Entró, subió hasta el cuarto de baño y se encerró allí. Apoyó sus manos temblorosas contra el lavabo. Se sentía aturdida. Todo- literalmente- le daba vueltas y eso, a su vez, le causaba nuevas nauseas. Miró su reflejo en el espejo por un momento y se llevó lentamente una mano a la frente: no le gustaba nada lo que estaba sintiendo, _empezaba a sospechar que esos síntomas no eran solamente por causa de los nervios._

Cuando el malestar bajó en intensidad, se metió a la ducha. Su cabeza era un caos. Peor que cuando descubrió los pasajes sin retorno en el bolsillo de su ex marido; peor que cuando estaba ebria en un bar ahogando sus penas por la muerte de su padre y la ida de su única novia en la vida...Esa rubia con la que había chocado en la tarde era la que la había destruido cuando joven.

No cenó con su familia, solo se recostó argumentando que no se sentía bien (y era cierto) Por suerte su madre no le hizo muchas preguntas.

Ya cuando corroboró que Axel dormía profundamente a su lado, tomó una camisa larga de su armario, su paquete de cigarrillos y su móvil. No podía fumar dentro (Maribel odiaba que intoxicara el ambiente con olor a nicotina) así que decidió salir al pequeño patio trasero de la casa. La noche estaba fresca y calmada, a lo lejos se oía cada tanto el ronroneo del algún auto o el ladrido de un perro. Apoyó la espalda contra el viejo árbol sin hojas y fumó en silencio. Tenía mucho por qué preocuparse. Terminado el cigarro, decidió llamar a alguien:

-¿Crees que estas son horas para hacer llamadas...? -Saludó Quinn con aire de reproche. La muchacha pudo percibir de inmediato los sollozos al otro lado de la línea. -¿San...? –La abogada se levantó de un salto del sofá, solo ella estaba despierta terminando de leer unas cosas de su trabajo. – ¿Cuál es el drama? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó notando que la morena no respondía. _-_Santana. Vamos, no me asustes…

-Choqué con Brittany. -Cortó su mejor amiga sin saber cuánto más explicar de todo lo que había pasado. Quinn abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Brittany...? ¿Brittany Pierce? –Indagó sin poder creerlo. De todas las cosas trágicas que se le pasaron por la mente en esos instantes, esa era la única que no había considerado. -¿Está en Lima...?

-No, yo la fui a buscar a China. ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! -Contestó agresivamente la morena.

-¡Ey! A mi no me hablas así. ¿Qué esperabas que diga? "Wow ¿Y tomaron helado sentadas en un parque mientras veían patitos pasar a la luz del atardecer...?" –Quinn se detuvo al oír que su amiga rompía en llanto otra vez_. –No..._ -Suspiraba cerrando los ojos, en esos casos tenia que armarse de una buena cantidad de paciencia. -Lo siento. Esto no debe ser divertido para ti…-Murmuraba fregándose el tabique.

-¿Tú que crees...? -Se le logró entender a Santana.

-¿Ella te dijo, o hizo algo cuando te vio? -Su amiga latina le balbuceaba incoherencias porque sus sollozos e hipidos no le permitían completar las palabras. -San... No entiendo lo que dices, relájate, respira y explícame más calmada, por favor.

-...Y-y dijo que iba a explicarme... ¿¡Qué es lo que quiere!? ¡No tengo nada que oír de esa traidora!

-Quizás sea hora de que sepas la verdad, linda… -Interrumpió Quinn, tomándose del cuello. Se hizo el silencio. Santana se cruzó de cejas.

-¿Qué sabes tú de ella...? -Preguntó luego de unos segundos, enojándose rápidamente.

-Escucha: esto no será fácil. Te pido que conserves la calma, sírvete un vaso de agua y siéntate. Hay algo que tienes que saber...

-Estoy en el patio de la casa. Habla, ahora. –Gruñó la ex cantante de forma amenazante. Quinn junto aire y rezó porque eso terminara bien.

-Brittany volvió a Estados Unidos hace más de tres años. Pasó todo el tiempo trabajando en rutinas de baile, se graduó harán un par de...

-¡Alto, alto! ¿Y yo por que tengo que saber eso...?- Insistía la morena totalmente encaprichada. Su amiga en New York giró los ojos.

-Santana...Ella todo este tiempo ha querido verte. Fue a Lima y vino aquí solo...con la intensión de encontrarte.

-¿¡Y tu como sabes todo eso...?!

-Por favor, no me odies... -Susurró la abogada para si, relamiéndose los labios.

_**-Flashback-**_

Quinn sostenía a Iker en brazos: su bebé aun no cumplía un año de vida. Ambos esperaban a que Rachel saliera de uno de sus últimos ensayos para una nueva obra. Tras varios meses ausente de los escenarios debido a la maternidad, la judía obtuvo el rol protagónico y estaba muy entusiasmada. La abogada le mandaba mensajes a la nueva niñera de Aik para concertar la hora en que tendría que cuidarlo la semana próxima: ella no se perdería por nada la despedida de soltera de su mejor amiga.

La actriz regresó al camerino bastante cansada. Casi al instante, una compañera de Rachel las interrumpió justo antes de que se besaran. Traía un mensaje del guardia: en las puertas del teatro, había una persona que insistía con ver a la judía, asegurando que se conocían desde jóvenes. Con curiosidad, el matrimonio fue hasta la entrada. A un par de metros de distancia, pudieron reconocerla: con el cabello corto, una gran mochila de excursión a sus espaldas, y una inconfundible sonrisa en sus labios, Brittany les hizo una rápida seña con la mano.

Su plan había resultado: tenía la intención de encontrar a Quinn y cuando vio en las carteleras que Rachel Berry protagonizaba una obra, pensó que era posible que esa castaña la guiara hasta la rubia ojos verdes... Aunque no pensó que podría encontrarla tan rápido.

Tras una sesión de abrazos y saludos bastante estoicos, las chicas le presentaron al nuevo integrante de su familia que dormía placidamente en brazos de la abogada. Todas estaban sorprendidas por lo cambiadas que se veían.

Decidieron ir a un restaurante para hablar más tranquilas. Quinn solo suplicaba que Santana no pensara en llamarla pues sentía que en cierta forma estaba traicionándola luego de haber sido una de las pocas en secar las amargas lágrimas que la morena derramó por Brittany.

La holandesa les contó cómo había sido su vida desde el día en que desapareció de Lima o, en realidad, desde el día en que la llevaron obligada hasta Ámsterdam. Se escapó y subsistió gracias a su mejor talento: el baile. Sus primeros tiempos fueron duros, llegó a pedir monedas para pagar el boleto del tren... Pero lentamente fue obteniendo un lugar en presentaciones, hasta que ganó un concurso y con el dinero del premio logró alejarse del país. Recorrió varios pueblos antes de llegar a Londres. Tras consejos de varios maestros, decidió convertirse en coreógrafa. Luego de eso, encontró trabajo en diversos eventos y conciertos. Incluso tuvo la oportunidad de que la aceptaran para compartir el escenario con gente tan famosa como Beyonce; en la parte de atrás, como suplente, pero era algo. Reuniendo dinero e invirtiéndolo en viajes, donde aprendía y enseñaba danza cuando podía, logró llegar de nuevo a su país.

Lo primero que hizo fue regresar a Lima, Ohio. Pero al no encontrar lo que buscaba, se unió nuevamente a un grupo de Hip-Hop que realizaba giras a lo largo del país. Esa era la razón por la cual estaba en New York por esos días.

Al oír tan increíble relato, las chicas solo se atrevieron a preguntar qué había hecho que quisiera volver a los Estados Unidos. Brittany explicó que en realidad ella nunca quiso irse. Había aprendido y conocido mucho del mundo, estaba agradecida y convencida de que todo eso había ocurrido por una razón, pero eso no se comparaba con las oportunidades que podrían esperarla en su propio país. La ojos azules no tardó en aclarar que todo ese tiempo había resistido por una persona, su fuente de inspiración: Santana Lopez.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron con malestar pues no les gustaba cómo sonaba esa última respuesta. La bailarina continúo aclarando que no halló un modo de comunicarse con ella. Le envió cartas, intentó llamarla infinidad de veces, por Internet… Pero nada... Ni una respuesta. Ubicar a alguno de sus ex compañeros tampoco era fácil pues primero vendió su laptop y por lo tanto perdió sus direcciones y contraseñas; y después temía que si se creaba cuentas de algún tipo, sus padres terminarían encontrándola: eran capaces de eso y mucho más...

Lo ultimo que supo de la morena era que- por fin- había decidido contarle a su familia de la relación que ambas habían mantenido por tanto tiempo en secreto. En esos mismos días, sus padres la metieron por la fuerza al auto diciendo que se mudaban de forma urgente a Holanda. Lamentaba no poder haberle explicado a su novia de aquel momento lo que estaba pasando, casi murió de pena por tanto extrañarla. Habían pasado años y esa era la única culpa que atosigaba su subconsciente. Pero quizás podría volver verla por medio de Quinn que, suponía, seguía siendo amiga de aquella latina.

-Brittany, tú no te das una idea cuánto sufrió Santana el hecho de que desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra. -Empezó Rachel.

-No menos que yo, créanme…

- El día en que dijo que salía contigo, ese mismo día, su padre falleció. -Agregó Quinn, causando que la otra rubia se sintiera terriblemente mal y hasta – en cierto modo- culpable. Pero no tuvo forma de haberlo sabido.

-Yo no pretendía que pasara esto, se los juro... -Sollozaba la bailarina ante las mujeres que la miraban con lastima. –Si me dicen dónde está, me encargaré de aclarar las cosas. Aunque no pueda contarles a ustedes, todo esto tiene una explicación...

-Brittany… ha pasado mucho tiempo. -Continúo la actriz empezando a incomodarse.

-Para mi no ha sido tanto, ni siquiera festejo mis cumpleaños. –Rachel miraba a su esposa para que la apoyara. Quinn se fregó el cuello.

–Britt, lo siento mucho pero...Nosotras no podemos ayudarte en esto. Lo que quiero decir es que deberías… Olvidarte de esa idea de verla.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo...? -Preguntó Brittany, temiendo incluso que la latina ya no estuviera viva.

- Está bien, no te asustes... El problema es que ella ya no espera verte. Tras mucho esfuerzo siguió adelante con su vida. También estudió una carrera, consiguió un departamento. -Explicaba la abogada intentando tomarla por el brazo sutilmente, pero Brittany no se lo permitió. - Santana te dejó en el olvido luego de que te fueras. –La holandesa solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza y hacer un puchero con sus labios.

- Si, supuse que estaría dolida. Y yo he conocido gente así que no me sorprende que ella también lo hiciera. Solo deseo aclararle las cosas. Nuestra amistad era única. No quiero terminar perdiendo todo sabiendo que me detesta. Si, han pasado los años, pero eso que teníamos superaría los límites de la muerte... Era una promesa. -Respondía testarudamente la bailarina mostrando el brazalete de la amistad que Santana y ella tenían desde la primaria. –Por favor ¿Por qué no pueden ayudarme?

-Porque se va a casar. -Cortó Rachel con brusquedad. Brittany abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso pálida ante la noticia. Las chicas comprendieron que no solo la ilusión de mantener su amistad con Santana había sostenido erguida a Brittany todos esos años.

-¿Qué? ¿Se casara…? Pero ella…

-Sé que es raro, pero es cierto. En unos días es su boda con Blaine Anderson, y está muy feliz por ello.

El silencio cundió en aquella mesa. Quinn y Rachel lamentaban sonar rudas, pero habiendo visto cuánto le costó a su amiga latina recuperarse, e incluso volver a confiar en el amor, no les parecía justo que Brittany regresara con la intención de remover las cenizas del incendio que quemó gran parte de la juventud de Santana. No la culpaban por irse, ni por todo lo que tardó en aparecer, su vida al parecer tampoco fue fácil. Pero, por mala estrella, ya era tarde. Santana estaba ilusionada con su sensato futuro junto a Blaine.

- Ya veo… -Murmuró Brittany con seriedad. –Debió sufrir en serio como para aceptar casarse con un hombre.

-¡Eso si que no, no voy a permitir que...! –Rachel se paró de su silla dispuesta a empezar una acalorada discusión con Brittany, pero Quinn la detuvo haciendo que vuelva a sentarse. La abogada miró con seriedad a la holandesa frente a ellas.

-No mal interpretes las cosas. Nada giró en torno a ti en estos años. La vida sigue. Duele, lo sé... Cuando decimos que Santana te dejó en el pasado, hablamos enserio. -Alegó solo viendo cómo Brittany se hundía en su asiento mientras la oía.

Quinn tenia cariño por la bailarina. Junto a Santana, habían sido un trío único desde el momento en que se conocieron a los trece años. Fueron las más populares, las mejores del equipo de animadoras, tenia buenos recuerdos de esa amistad. No obstante, la abogada nunca llegó a estrechar un vínculo tan íntimo con ellas como el que Brittany y Santana mantenían desde la infancia. Ahora solo podía renegar del destino de sus amigas que tuvieron que separarse, sin importar el amor que sentía una por la otra.

-No era para que se enojaran. No quise decir que ella se case por despecho. Solo... es algo difícil de aceptar así cómo así. Nada más miren cuanto me he perdido.- Las señaló Brittany, ya que lucían sus anillos de matrimonio y tenían a Iker en brazos. -Todos siguen su vida mientras yo aun pienso en el pasado... Eso me hace sentir bastante estupida...- Sonrío algo nostálgica, negando con la cabeza.

-No vale la pena que seas dura contigo misma, eso no solucionara nada.

-Oye: te independizaste, tienes una carrera, haces lo que más amas que es bailar, conociste muchos lugares. Y a la vista está que has madurado para convertirte en una buena mujer, Britt. -La alentaba Quinn, pasando a consolarla y dejando atrás los llamados de atención.

-Ella tiene razón, no tienes que sentirte mal. Si no llegaste antes fue porque no habías podido. -Ayudaba Rachel, aunque no tan convencida.

-Ahora que nos hemos vuelto a reencontrar no perderemos el contacto. ¿Qué dices...?

La coreógrafa no dudó en aceptar volver a relacionarse con ellas, pues deseaba sinceramente saber de su matrimonio y de su vida en la gran ciudad. La charla continuó un poco más, evitando en todo momento volver a nombrar a la latina. Cuando se despidieron, la holandesa por fin parecía comprender que, por bien de todos, debería olvidarse de Santana y todo lo relacionado con ella.

Brittany continúo en el grupo de baile en el que estaba, por lo que no permaneció mucho más en New York. Quinn y ella permanecieron en contacto por más de un año. Pero las ocupaciones de cada una y la insalvable distancia entre ellas, causaron que la amistad fuera quedando rezagada a un tercer plano al punto en que nuevamente dejaron de comunicarse. Lo último que se supo de Brittany Pierce fue que se había separado del grupo de Hip- hop para dedicarse a dar clases intensivas en distintas ciudades.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Luego de casi media hora, Quinn terminó su relato al teléfono. Se atoró en algunas partes, omitió palabras y agregó otras, pero en definitiva había narrado lo que entendía como razones por las que Brittany pretendía hablar con Santana... por lo menos aquella vez. La latina había escuchado todo en silencio. Era mucha información, había demasiado que examinar. Por ahora, solo algo le molestaba:

- ¿Y yo por qué no estaba enterada de ese encuentro?...- Preguntó la morena sin dejar de sentirse confundida. Quinn suspiró exasperada.

-Bromeas ¿verdad...?

-Ocultar información es casi igual que mentir, Fabray, y yo odio las mentiras como tú odias al machismo: con toda el alma.

-Durante años nos prohibiste incluso decir su nombre. Eres nuestra amiga, solo callamos por tu bien. Es más, intente explicártelo en la ultima noche de borrachera y solo dijiste que no te interesaba hablar de ella. Después solo te dedicaste a decir insultos en español. -Se excusó la rubia. –No puedes culparme por querer conectarme con ella, también era mi amiga. Y, de todas formas, volví a perderle la pista.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Además, se encargó de engañarlas bastante bien porque nunca me llegó ni siquiera una carta a su nombre. Si de verdad se hubiera interesado, conociéndola, no habría parado hasta contactarme.

- Dijo que lo intentó. Tú tampoco quisiste esforzarte en escucharla ahora. ¿Te dije que llegó a pedir monedas? Se comprensible...

-¿Sabes qué...? Ya no importa. Te agradezco que me hayas escuchado, pero para mi no sirve que intentes excusarla.

-No estoy excusándola.

-No quiero terminar discutiendo contigo, Quinn, de verdad. No voy a darle más importancia de la que merece.

-Pues lamento comunicarte que ya lo estas haciendo.

-¿De qué demonios hablas...? –La latina se cruzó de cejas.

-Si de verdad lo dejaste en el olvido... ¿Por qué te puso así volver a verla? ¿Por qué no me interrumpiste cuando te contaba todo esto? Llamaste llorando, Santana, es obvio que algo te produjo.

-Voy a colgar, es tarde y si no te tuviera gratis ya me habría quedado sin saldo.

-Por dios, qué testaruda eres.

-No soy testaruda, tú eres inútilmente insistente.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? Que esto tarde o temprano podría ocurrir. Creo que nada es casualidad, todo está escrito y tiene una razón.

-Maravilloso pensamiento, me has cambiado la vida. No entiendo cómo no estas en un monasterio. –Ironizó Santana. –Buenas noches...

- Quizás es algo que dejaste inconcluso. Bien sabes que jamás vas a poder avanzar si no te concilias con el pasado. Y la herida que te dejó, me parece que nunca se ha cerrado del todo... Podrás engañarnos a todos, Santana, pero no puedes mentirte a ti misma. Adiós.

Luego de eso, Quinn finalizó la llamada. Santana no llegó a retrucar nada porque no supo qué contestar. Se quedó con el teléfono junto a su oído, sola y oculta en la oscuridad de la noche. Había tenido suficiente por un día, por el resto de su vida en realidad.

Por un momento piensa en lo que pasó esa tarde. Recuerda esos ojos azules, recuerda la corriente eléctrica que sintió cuando ella volvió a tomarla del brazo y lo que de dijo: _"-...creo que vine aquí para... encontrarte..."_

La latina se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y a toda velocidad. Un pesado pensamiento de diez años la había hecho caracterizar a Brittany como una traidora, por dejarla así como así, siendo que prometieron jamás separarse. Y lo que le contó Quinn empezaba a hacerla dudar. Tal vez, de verdad la rubia fue casi secuestrada… No lo sabia, e internamente, le aterrorizaba saberlo.


	7. Incertidumbre

_Nota: Por los comentarios que he leído les va gustando todo esto a pesar del drama. Siguen las sorpresas. De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer._

**Capitulo VII**

_**Incertidumbre**_

Había pasado otra semana en Lima. Para casi todos allí, la tranquilidad de esos días solo fue alterada por una incesante llovizna primaveral... para casi todos, a excepción de Santana. Para ella no fue solo un tiempo literalmente tormentoso en el exterior: también fue horrible en su propio mundo interno. Sobretodo esos últimos dos días, que los pasó en cama, sentía que comenzaba a enfermarse y no solo físicamente.

Desde esa última charla con Quinn, su mente no había descansado. La imagen del rencuentro con Brittany venia una y otra vez a su recuerdo, y no encontraba las suficientes distracciones para que eso dejase de ocurrir. De pronto se descubría a si misma practicando distintas reacciones, o pensando qué haberle dicho, durante el instante en que volvieron a verse. Sabía que todo eso era ilógico e innecesario porque cambiaria nada de lo que ya había ocurrido pero, aun así, no podía parar de pensar en ello.

A veces llegó a imaginar los supuestos 'esfuerzos' de la rubia por volver al país (su escape, su necesidad de pedir monedas para pagar algo tan simple como un boleto de tren, sus viajes, etc.) Pero seguía sin creer que la bailarina intentara comunicarse con ella. Cuando vivía en New York solo le llegaban cartas de impuestos. Y mucho antes, en la casa en la que estaba viviendo nuevamente, tampoco recibió ningún mensaje. La certeza de esto último se debilitó un poco con el paso de los días: en cierto momento estuvo tentada a buscar entre las cosas de su madre - que era la única persona de quien podría sospechar pues solo ella había pasado todos esos años en aquella casa- pero ya la simple idea de hacerlo le parecía grotesca y dolorosa. Además, hacer eso significaría que creía en algo de las palabras de Brittany. Una cosa era pensar escenas imposibles, imaginarias e inconfesables con ella, pero otra muy distinta era ya aceptar algo proveniente de esa mujer.

No quería dudar de su propia madre. No podría preguntarle si durante su ausencia de casi diez años había recibido llamadas o cartas de parte de la única chica que la había hecho llorar al punto de desear no estar viva. Quizás aun tenía algo de temor por lo que esa pregunta podría desencadenar: Santana nunca llegó a contarle a Maribel la verdad de su relación con Brittany. Tras la muerte de su padre- y la previa discusión que tuvieron respecto al tema- a la latina no le quedaron deseos de volver a hablar de su amor por la rubia en público.

Sentía que había cabos sueltos que solo podría atar teniendo la otra versión de los hechos, la real y con pruebas contundentes. Pero, lamentablemente, la única que podía tener las respuestas era la misma persona que se negaba a volver a ver. Suponía que todo eso tendría que parar. En algún momento solo le quedaría una sensación extraña al recordarlo, como cuando se toma un sorbo amargo de algo y todo el sabor lentamente va tornándose en el espectro de lo que fue hasta que- de repente- ya no se puede distinguir su presencia en la boca.

-Dios, esto es horrible. – Santana soltó la cuchara y alejó el tazón de comida que su madre le había traído en una bandeja a su cama.

-No me obligues a darte tu cena en la boca como cuando eras una niña.

-Detesto la sopa, hoy justamente no será el día en que empiece a gustarme. –Maribel le acomodó un poco las almohadas tras su espalda.

-Sin quejas. Es una vieja receta familiar.

-Pues con razón todos nuestros parientes están muertos, los han envenenado con esto...

-¡Santana!

La latina miró de reojo a su madre, que a su vez la miraba expectante con los brazos cruzados, y soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Volvió a beber una cucharada sin cambiar su cara de capricho. A los pocos segundos, empezó a sentir nauseas y se puso totalmente pálida.

-Ay, cariño. –Maribel corrió la bandeja y se sentó junto a ella tanteándole la frente con su mano izquierda. –Esto no me gusta nada...

-Tranquila... –Santana se recostó relamiéndose apenas los labios. Tenia que evitar que su madre hiciera preguntas.- Oímos en las noticias que hay un virus suelto, quizás me contagie cuando salí...

-Pero si hace días que no sales de la casa.

-Entonces, con mayor razón, tú y Axel deberían mantenerse alejados de este cuarto.

-No. Con mayor razón, tú deberías ir al medico.

-Af... –La morena giró los ojos pero sabía que su madre- como siempre- estaba en lo correcto. – Bien. Prometo que mañana iré al hospital.

Maribel no dejaba de mirarla con aire de duda, secretamente intuía que algo no estaba bien. Con fingida calma, se paró, tomó la bandeja y apagó la lámpara. En la puerta del cuarto, se volteó a ver su hija que mantenía los ojos cerrados y un gesto de malestar general en sus facciones.

_-Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando... –_Susurró mirando un segundo hacia el techo. Seguidamente, se fue a ver a su nieto.

A la mañana siguiente, Santana se sentía como nueva (como si no se hubiese desvelado por varias noches entre pensamientos, nauseas, nervios y vómitos) Pasó buena parte del día junto a Axel, que aun no iba a la guardería y gozaba de los beneficios que implicaban ser cuidado por su propia abuela. Esa fue la primer tarde soleada luego de varios días. Maribel quiso aprovecharla saliendo con su único y querido nieto, lo que le daría cierta libertad a su hija para arreglar algunos de sus asuntos.

Santana sabia que tenia que ir al medico pero, como no sentía malestar y en verdad no quería pisar el hospital, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. Podía ser que el encierro no fuera la mejor opción para calmar sus pensamientos. Mientras conducía, notaba que ya había perdido esa especie de temor que la mantuvo tan quieta en su casa (Ese "temor" a volver a encontrarse con Brittany). Los caminos la guiaron hasta su primera parada. El lugar elegido no era reconfortante, pero creía que ya era hora de visitar a su padre en el cementerio.

Le costó un poco ubicar el sitio, por lo cual tuvo que deambular a pie durante un largo rato. La lapida empezaba a estar gastada por los años, unas flores secas yacían sobre la hierba, el nombre de Carlos Lopez se distinguía en la loza. Santana releía la escritura ya resignada, ya no se sentía culpable, fue la mala fortuna la que había jugado los dados aquella vez...

_**-Flashback-**_

_Ella lloraba con la cabeza gacha, sentada en la silla del estudio. Su padre golpeaba contra las paredes y maldecía en español. Él soñaba que su hija fuera una mujer con un futuro brillante y lo hiciera sentir orgulloso. Pero, por el contrario, Santana ni siquiera tenía una carrera en mente. Eso, sumado a la verdad que se había atrevido a confesarle: amaba a Brittany Pierce y solo soñaba un futuro a su lado._

_-¿En que nos equivocamos con tu madre...? Te dimos todo, Santana. Todos los caprichos, las mejores cosas, todo lo que pedías… _

_-No me culpes por mi elección, quiero seguir mis sueños, solo que aun no sé cuáles son…_

_-Tus sueños. -Aplaudió sarcásticamente Carlos.- ¿Y salir con una mujer también es un sueño? ¿O una fantasía?_

_- No. Amo a Brittany y ella a mí. Es tan simple como eso, no estamos cometiendo ningún crimen._

_-¡Pero no es algo bien visto en este pueblo! ¡No es natural, por lo menos no en nuestra familia!_

_-¡No me interesan los demás! ¡¿Alguien de ellos está aquí ahora?! ¡No! – Santana se paró de su asiento y tomó por el hombro a su padre que se giró a verla.- ¿No puedes entender que esto es lo que me hace feliz...? –Murmuró._

_-No seas mal agradecida. –Gruñó Carlos volteando la cara. -Siempre puse tu felicidad por sobre mi, no puedes negarlo. Pero esperaba que retribuyeras eso positivamente. Ahora ni siquiera puedo verte a los ojos…_

_- Papá, no te avergüences de mi, solo intento expresar lo que realmente soy. Sigo siendo tu niña, con la que siempre hablaste, a quien siempre incitaste a ser valiente._

_-Esto nada tiene que ver con la valentía y tú ya no eres una niña. Déjate de estupideces…-El hombre se movió bruscamente obligándola a soltarlo. Se paró con las manos tras su espalda, viendo fijamente por la ventana que daba vista hacia la calle. Santana permanecía de espaldas a él, ambos suspiraron abatidos. -Ten bien en claro esto: Me decepcionaste tanto que si pudiese revivir el punto exacto en que me equivoque contigo… Tendría que volver al punto cero. Donde tú, no habías nacido. -Finalizó Carlos hablándole por sobre su hombro._

_Santana se tapó la boca para no llorar ante esas dolorosas palabras. No podía comprender la reacción de su padre. Siempre habían sido confidentes, por eso fue a él a quien decidió informarle primero de su relación. Pero si que él no lo aceptara no significaba que eso la detendría, nada lo haría. Tenía la perilla de la puerta en su mano, estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando escuchó un quejido a sus espaldas. _

_-¿Papá…? ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó asustándose cuando vio que Carlos se llevó la mano al pecho y luego se desvanecía cayendo al suelo-¡Papá! –Santana corrió a ayudarlo. Le sujetó la cabeza y lo acomodó sobre sus rodillas, el hombre la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.- ¡No, no, no! ¡A-ayúdenme, por favor! ¡Mamá! ¡Samuel! ¡Alguien...!_

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Santana negaba con la cabeza. Pese a todo, le daba ira no haber hecho más. La ambulancia tardó demasiado y aquel hombre murió camino al hospital. Era un recuerdo amargo ese día, junto a los que le siguieron, pero no podía negar que fueron los tiempos decisivos para que ella fuera lo que es hoy. Sin embargo, cuánto daría por hablar con él una vez más, por que esas palabras dichas en un momento de furia no hubieran sido las últimas que escucharía de su boca. ¿Qué podría haberle dicho?

-¿Santana...? –Repentinamente, una voz masculina tras ella le rozó el oído y la latina se espantó al punto en que soltó un pequeño y agudo gritito. El voltearse, casi sin aliento, se encontró con la cara sonrojada y sorprendida de Finn. –Lo siento, ¿Te asuste?

-¿Eres idiota o lo finges? ¡No puedes hacer eso en un cementerio!

-¿Por qué? ¿Le temes a los fantasmas?

-No. Pero si a los asesinos seriales y violadores de muchachas candentes. –Santana se señaló de arriba a abajo.

Observó a su ex compañero por un instante y recordó que luego de verlo a él fue que se reencontró con Brittany... Finn podía ser la prueba clara de que las probabilidades de encuentro entre ellos eran posibles en ese pueblucho. Puso las manos a la cadera y le hizo un gesto con la barbilla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le traes flores a tu novio el sepulturero...?- Comentó irónicamente, también existía la posibilidad de que Finn Hudson estuviera siguiéndola. El hombre esbozó una leve sonrisa y agachó la mirada.

- En realidad, hoy era nuestro aniversario con mi esposa.- Comentó tímidamente. La latina dejó caer sus brazos sintiéndose de inmediato como una perra insensible: en su afán de querer molestarlo, había olvidado que Finn era viudo. –Mejor te dejo, veo que estabas ocupada…

-No, no, espera... –La morena se paró frente al hombre de alta estatura poniendo una mano en su pecho. Finn levantó una ceja ante esa reacción. Santana cerró los ojos y se relamió los labios -¿Te hago compañía...?- Preguntó en voz baja, haciendo notar que ya no le agradaba estar sola en el campo santo y que quería compensar el error de bromear con el tema de las flores que llevaba en su mano.

Finn sonrió de lado y aceptó. Santana le dio una última mirada a la tumba de su padre y comenzó a caminar junto a él. Casi no hablaron. De vez en cuando sus miradas chocaban y, con velocidad, las corrían hacia otro punto. En cuestión de unos minutos, llegaron a la tumba de la esposa de Finn. Santana leyó la inscripción de la lapida que le pertenecía a _Mia Nicolle O' Neil, _que murió –según las fechas escritas- a los 23 años. Sobre el nombre y el mensaje (_"Por siempre en nuestros corazones_") que a Santana le pareció sumamente cursi, había una fotografía de a una muchacha joven, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos vivaces, y humilde sonrisa.

Le fue inevitable pensar que: la tal _Mía_ tenia cierto aire a Rachel, a su amiga de New York, quien en su momento fue novia de Finn; que Mía murió siendo muy joven y tras dar a luz, lo que indicaba que la juventud no era símbolo- ni seguro- de vida; y que –quizás- ella misma no tendría ya nunca a alguien como Finn que le llevara rosas a la tumba en el día en que deberían festejar su aniversario de bodas. Lo último fue lo que más entristeció a Santana, pero de todas formas respetó el momento en que su ex compañero regalaba las flores a su mujer fallecida.

-Ella amaba las rosas.- Dijo el castaño con melancolía. Santana sintió ternura y nerviosismo: ella también las adoraba y era incomodo tener algo en común con una persona muerta pues sentía que eso -de alguna forma- podía aproximarla un poco hacia el _más allá._

-No fue fácil ¿Verdad? –Indagó unos pasos más atrás de Finn, con los brazos cruzados.

-Pensé que iba a enloquecer. –Suspiraba el hombre. -Nada me aliviaba. Rogaba que el tiempo se reiniciara para que ella no se embarazara y muriera. No sé cómo es la muerte, Santana, pero si podía averiguar en qué consistía la vida. Comencé a entender que este era nuestro destino. Fuimos felices lo poco que estuvimos juntos. No éramos culpables de lo que ya estaba escrito…

-Eso fue porque no había vuelta atrás, no tenías modo de arreglar las cosas...

-Es cierto. Pero todo lo del pasado se puede arreglar de alguna forma; bueno, salvo por la muerte. Yo... Sé que no puedo ver ni tocar a Mía, pero si creer que ella nos cuida desde algún lugar. Lo demás, siempre se pueden remediar. Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse.

El hombre se volteó a verla con tranquilidad. Santana tragó saliva y desvío la mirada. La verdad era que Finn le parecía un buen consejero. Lo poco que habían hablado le hizo pensar muchas cosas. La morena se preguntaba si ese tipo de respuestas y la capacidad de mantener la calma era algo que el ex mariscal de campo había adquirido con el tiempo, en realidad quería por saber más de él si tenia la oportunidad.

Al salir del cementerio, decidieron ir a una pequeña cafetería que Finn conocía. Con el paso de los minutos, las palabras empezaron a salir cada vez con más fluidez. Hablaron de sus hijos, de sus vidas. Santana supo que Finn trabajaba como vendedor de bienes raíces, y admitió que le parecía interesante (sobretodo porque ella quería comprar una casa), pero Finn no podía creer que Santana fuera psicóloga... No sabría definir qué hacían los psicólogos, pero esa seria la ultima carrera que imaginaria para alguien de tanto carácter y ambición como aquella morena. Al final establecieron que el trabajo no tiene por qué representar a una persona.

Pidieron otra taza de café mientras Finn le contaba lo que sabia de los ex miembros de New Directions, el inolvidable club del coro en el que participaron en la adolescencia. Noah Puckerman (el mejor amigo de Finn, que mantenía un pasado peculiar con Quinn) se había ido a _Los Angeles_ con Sam Evans, un rubio de labios grandes, y ambos eran socios de un negocio. Mercedes Jones, sin dudas una de las mejores voces de su generación, era en la actualidad una cantante consagrada y reconocida. Artie Abrams, el chico de silla de ruedas, tenía una tienda de música en Lima; de Tina y Mike no sabia nada (ni recordaba sus apellidos pero eran una pareja de asiáticos) quizás fueron raptados por alienígenas. Finalmente, hablaron de personas que Santana había tratado más:

-¿No tienes problema en saber que Quinn está con la que fue tu novia...?- Preguntó la latina.

-Si, de hecho, llegué tarde para interrumpir su boda. -Bromeó Finn, recordando que Rachel lo dejó ni bien la rubia se recuperó de su accidente. - Fue duro, recuerda que con Rachel hasta quisimos casarnos, pero hoy me parece bien que estén juntas. Amor es amor. Podría haber vivido pensando en que ella me engañó bastante con Quinn, pero entonces nunca la habría olvidado y no me hubiera fijado en Mía. Lo mejor que se puede hacer para esas cosas del pasado, es perdonar y dejarlas ir.- Santana escuchaba con atención.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa si no puedes perdonar alguna de esas cosas?

-Yo me sentiría atrapado, sin salida. Es como volver una y otra vez al punto de partida y el único modo de avanzar rápido es liberar la carga. -Finn notó en la mirada de la morena unas cuantas lágrimas contenidas. Seguramente, para ella no era tan fácil pues era muy orgullosa. –O al menos uno puede intentarlo, a algunos les lleva más y a otros menos, pero si no quieren vivir con una "tortura espiritual" es mejor afrontarlo...

-¿Y por qué...? Es decir... ¿Cómo pides perdón si pasó mucho tiempo?

-Eso depende de cada uno. Yo lo hago con un café. - Finn levantó su taza inclinándose de hombros. La latina se cruzó de cejas, eso ya no concordaba con las respuestas tan profundas que le estaba dando su ex compañero. A la vez, empezaba a sentirse algo mal, volver a tomar café no fue una buena idea. -No me mires así: un café es una buena excusa para verse y hablar, como nosotros ahora. ¿Qué mejor...?- Alegaba el castaño sorbiendo un buen trago de capuchino.

Se separaron cuando Finn advirtió que ya era hora de ir a buscar Kim a la guardería. Santana había sentido que esa charla le daba nuevas fuerzas. Además, se había pasado el teléfono con Finn para encontrarse en algún rato libre. El chico comenzaba a caerle bien, era más maduro y cuerdo, seria bueno contar con alguien así.

Caminaba a su auto cuando sintió de nuevo esas horribles nauseas que tuvo la noche anterior. Logró acomodarse en el asiento del conductor y apoyó la frente en el volante, tenía las manos frías y temblorosas. Temía desmayarse, temía morir, temía que ya nadie le llevara flores a su tumba pero -desde hacia una semana- temía que esos síntomas fueran el principio de algo que podría desequilibrar aun más sus planes inconclusos para su imprevisible futuro. Vio sus ojos reflejados en el espejo retrovisor y fue como la entrada al pasado donde ella, dos meses antes, se miraba frente al espejo de su cuarto con Blaine vistiéndose un poco más atrás. Luego él dejó olvidado y tirado su saco en el suelo, y ella lo recogió encontrando unos boletos a Paris, y empezaría una batalla campal de gritos y platos rotos. Pero antes de eso, si su memoria no fallaba, ya había ocurrido una penúltima gran guerra entre ellos: solo que... en la cama.

Mientras conduce, reza, reza con fervor y niega con la cabeza. Tiene que empezar a descartar posibilidades. Su mente ahora solo se concentra en ella, en dominar un poco la incertidumbre para no entrar en pánico. El hospital está al otro lado de la ciudad, así que estaciona enfrente de una pequeña y vieja farmacia. Hace fila, juega con sus manos con un nerviosismo que intenta ocultar tras su cara de indiferencia, espera que toda la gente se vaya y queda frente al mostrador.

-Escuche... –Dice y tiembla. El farmacéutico la mira con expectante curiosidad. Santana agacha la cabeza. –...Necesito un test de embarazo.

Ya es de noche en Paris, es un horario totalmente distinto, y Blaine se duchaba cantando con tranquilidad. Habían vuelto hacía un rato de una fiesta. Le encantaba andar por las calles junto a su nueva pareja. Amaba que él haya comprado un departamento tan cerca de la enigmática y maravillosa torre Eiffel. Sentía más que nunca que ese país era el lugar del amor. La convivencia entre ellos iba muy bien. Todos los días iban al club donde estaba unido Kurt, cabalgaban, jugaban al tenis, vivían la buena vida. Blaine aun no trabajaba, tenia el tiempo totalmente ocupado en su pareja, a quien en cada oportunidad besaba y demostraba cuánto le gustaba estar a su lado.

Esa noche habían tenido la cena en donde el diseñador anunciaba los detalles de su próximo desfile a sus empleados; noticia que se hizo publica rápidamente por toda la prensa francesa, seguidora activa del hombre.

Mientras su amado se duchaba alegre por lo influencia del champagne, Kurt realizaba su ritual de limpieza y humectación facial. Su piel era blanca y suave, según Blaine era "casi moldeada por los mismos ángeles" Tenia unos ojos penetrantemente azules, que ahora examinaban la habitación con cuidado. El tiempo lo había vuelto un fanático del orden: todo en su vida debía estar organizado, sin margen de error.

Buscaba en su gran armario un pijama para ya disponerse a descansar, cuando se topó con una de las valijas que Blaine había traído de América y que no había acomodado.

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que estas cosas van en el otro closet! - Se quejaba en voz baja mientras movía la maleta.

Un ruido dentro de ella hizo que el muchacho de pelo castaño se detuviera en seco. La abrió suponiendo que aun quedaban algunos objetos del contador que faltaban acomodar: vio un celular, un par de libros y unos discos. El objeto electrónico llamó la atención inmediata del diseñador. Intentó encenderlo, aunque suponía que no tendría batería suficiente. Estaba equivocado. El aparato instantáneamente emitió una luz, vibró, y mostró el menú de inicio. Quiso volver a apagarlo, pero la curiosidad lo invadió con fuerza y comenzó a indagar las llamadas y los mensajes. El historial estaba limpio, solo quedaba registrada la última llamada que tuvieron horas antes de que Blaine partiera al aeropuerto rumbo a Paris. Kurt ya no dudaba de él, se esmeraba en no hacerlo, pero ver todo eso lo dejaba más tranquilo aun. Seguidamente, curioseo entre los documentos guardados en la memoria. Una infinidad de fotos se desplegó en la pantalla, Blaine se había olvidado de borrarlas... O, tal vez, _no tuvo el valor de hacerlo_. Kurt comenzó a ver las imágenes deslizándolas una a una: la gran mayoría eran de un pequeño niño.

-Así que este es tu primogénito, Blaine…- Comentó con un poco de ironía, mientras continuaba corriendo fotografías; todas eran del niño, en algunas aparecía su padre sosteniéndolo con una gran, hermosa, e idéntica sonrisa. -Apuesto a que eras el mejor papá del mundo. –Sonrió el ojos azules al ver la cara de su hombre en la pantalla.

Ya no escuchaba a su pareja cantando en la ducha, por lo que pensó que mejor dejaba el móvil.

Examinó la carpeta de los videos de forma fugaz: solo había un archivo. Se veía claramente que el niño de las fotografías era el que ahora jugaba con la cámara, balbuceaba algunas cosas y Blaine le contestaba como entendiendo lo que decía. Finalmente, el hombre tomaba la cámara y filmaba cómo su hijo caminaba por el pasillo de su departamento en pañales, sin parar de reír. Kurt miraba hipnotizado.

_-Ax, ¿Dónde...? Ou..._

_-Blaine, siempre haces lo mismo, se va a resfriar si lo dejas caminar descalzo._ –A Kurt se le erizó la piel pues le resultó conocida aquella voz, por más que hacia años que no veía a esa mujer. La cámara enfocaba a Santana, que sostenía al niño y cerraba la puerta de la entrada.

_-¿Qué se supone que hacen...?_

-_Solo jugábamos. Y filmo sus pasos, él será una estrella.-_ Se escuchaba que respondía Blaine, mientras la latina se reía y se quitaba el abrigo.

_-A nadie le gusta una estrella resfriada, será mejor que lo vistas. _

_-Me encanta eso. _

_-¿Qué cosa...?_

_-Verte reír… y así, sosteniendo a Ax.-_ Se percibía que Blaine se acercaba a la morena.

_-No intentes hacerte el romántico cuando te estoy sermoneando._ –Santana le entregaba al niño y seguidamente caminaba hacia la cocina. Blaine no dejaba de filmar.

-¡Ey! _Yo soy romántico. Axel ¿O no que tu padre es un romántico empedernido...? Tienes que decir que si...-_ La cámara enfocaba la sonrisa del pequeño mientras los adultos se reían nuevamente. _-¿Lo ves? Eso es un "si" confirmado por el mismo Axel Anderson Lopez._

_-Como ustedes digan…_

_-Aguarda, ven aquí. -_ La cámara apunto directo al piso. Kurt le prestaba atención a los sonidos que se sentían. Eran susurros, que luego finalizaban con un sonoro beso.

El diseñador no pretendía ver más cuando el video llegó a su fin. Se quedó en silencio, sumido en la oscuridad de su habitación, y mirando hacia la nada. Le había resultado incomodo ver u oír a Blaine con su anterior familia. De pronto empezó a molestarle que aun conservara ese recuerdo de su ex mujer. Eso, sin contar que ese video mostraba claramente un coqueteo bien actuado por el dueño del teléfono: en aquel tiempo, ambos ya planeaban vivir juntos y Blaine le aseguraba que ya no sentía nada por Santana. Todo aun era muy reciente, y Kurt advirtió que- por más esfuerzos que hiciera- tal vez nunca podría saber todo lo que Blaine pensaba o recordaba, ni confirmar por completo la veracidad en sus palabras.

_-"¿Y si a mi me engaña de igual forma...?"-_ Fue una pregunta recurrente que pasó por su cabeza.

-Pensé que vendrías a ducharte.- Lo interrumpió el contador entrando a la habitación mientras se secaba la cabeza con una toalla. Kurt se paró rápidamente y ocultó el celular tras su espalda. -¿Qué estabas haciendo...? -Preguntó Blaine al ver la maleta en medio del piso de la habitación. El ojos azules sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que vio en un par de minutos.

-Oh, eso... yo, yo la llevaba al armario y noté que tenía estas cosas adentro. -Se excusó resguardando cuidadosamente el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. – Hay unos libros y eso... – Continuaba explicando mientras tomaba lo primero que había en la valija.

-Ah, si. Si quieres puedes dejarlos ahí. No creo que los necesite. -Le contestó el otro castaño sin darle mayor importancia. Kurt lo observó un momento mientras seguía secándose, hasta que se le acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda. Blaine levantó las cejas y sonrío. - ¿Pasa algo...?

-No... ¡Si! Quiero que nos pongamos románticos… ¿Está mal? -Preguntaba Kurt en voz baja, jugando con el cabello mojado de su novio.

-¿Románticos...? No, no está mal. -Respondió Blaine besándolo lentamente mientras lo dirigía a la gran cama matrimonial tras ellos. –No esta nada, nada mal. –Repetía mientras caían sobre el colchón.

El diseñador descartó la idea del pijama por esa noche. Tras una fogosa hora de pasión, ambos se quedaron abrazados. Con Blaine dormido en sus brazos- y la luz blanca de la luna entrando por la ventana e iluminando sus ojos- Kurt aun pensaba en los sonidos de aquel video.

_Quería despejar sus dudas, quería creer que eso iba a ser para siempre. _

Por su bien, por todo lo que había hecho para que estuvieran juntos, para que no hubiera secuelas ni contratiempos, lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer toda evidencia o rastro que hiciera que Blaine recordara a esa familia que abandonó... empezando por ese celular.


End file.
